Daigaku no Ai Hajimete
by SilkenTear
Summary: Translation: College Love Starts. RinxLen LenxRin It's been 4 years since Rin Kagami has moved away, but she still can't seem to get a special person out of her mind. As Rin moves on to her years at the university, she gives up on ever seeing Len again. Even though she's stopped believing, she can't help but remember her love for him. It was sad, painful, but Len was there.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have stuff to finish but I felt like writing another RinxLen...because I still think they're soooo cute! XD Anyways whoever reads this, HOPE YOU ENJOY! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Why do I need to start doing this again? - Vocaloid doesn't belong to me and never will.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

_"Do you have to go?"_

_The boy with blond hair tied back in a ponytail repeated the question again, for the eleventh time today. I reply like I always did._

_I nodded. "It's for my family..."_

_He looked down. My best friend, or should I say my crush, seemed as if he would tear up._

_"Are you crying?" Oops, my bad. I've always been insensitive like this. But honestly, I wanted to cry so hard too._

_"No," he said, trying to keep his manly pride. "I...just don't want you to leave."_

_He put his arms around me and buried my head into his chest. He smelled so good..._

_How could I respond?_

_"Rin, don't leave. Don't leave..."_

I woke up with a start.

Pale sunlight filtered through the orange curtains and papers laid sprawled everywhere on my desk. I must've fallen asleep studying. I shuffled my notes back into my 1-inch binder.

My name is Rin Kagami. High school senior, valedictorian at Fujikima High. I've moved to this area 4 summers ago, as I was heading to my 9th grade. I had to; my father's job as an engineer had him stationed here, working in a new building approximately 5 cities away from where he used to work.

I never wanted to leave...especially after knowing him.

I packed my things into my school bag and prepared to go.

You know how when you tell yourself not to do these things and yet you uncontrollably do them? "Don't lose your keys...I swear, if you lose your keys..." then you lose them. "Don't ever look that up on Google again...don't, don't, DON'T..." you're on Google looking it up. Lately, I've been making vain efforts at trying to put this dream out of my head and those locked-up memories into the recycling bin...but I just _can't._

...I had that same dream again. So much for "quality sleep"; I've barely gotten any for the past couple days. Considering this is "DEAD WEEK" (final exams are next week) it might be a little much to ask how I've been doing? Because I've been just that: Dead.

* * *

"Hi Rin-chan!"

I look up.

My friend Gumi Megpoid stood next to my desk a little shakily. Her eyes droop with black lines under them.

"Another all-nighter?" I inquire.

She sighs and sits at the desk next to mine.

"Thank God it's break-time though."

"...Yeah."

"So? Any plans once finals are over? Besides sleeping of course..."

I laugh.

My plans are usually the same: eat, study, sleep. A typical nerd.

But this time...I want to see if I can find him somewhere.

"I think I want to see someone," I say.

"Really," Gumi's leaf-green eyes suddenly light up, "Is it _him?"_

I blush. "M-Maybe."

"KKKYYYYYAAAAH! I'm so happy for you!"

She knows.

That boy in my dreams was my crush...at least my middle school one.

But...I'm not allowed to love him. He already has a...

_Ding Ding Ding..._

"Bye Rin!"

"Yeah, see you."

* * *

**~Time Skip - Back at Home!~**

"I'm home!" I shout to no one. My voice resonates through the house's walls.

I don't know why, but today, I've been thinking a lot about you-know-who. So, I pull out a picture book and try to recount my memories.

There's a lot: the amusement park, the carnival, the school dance...etc.

At every photo's caption, it says stuff like: Besties at "fill-in-the-blank".

...I don't understand how I even _got here now._

I miss him.

What is saddest is that I can't even remember his name...I'm sure it started with a "L" or something. Sometimes I question my love for him.

_If you love him, how can you forget something as important as his NAME!?_

I don't know.

* * *

As I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling fan, I think.

Summer break approaches and I have mixed feelings. Of course there's the sleeping, reading, fun in the sun that's to be had but this summer will be very bittersweet. Because I finally see college in my path of life and I will give up on all hope on seeing him ever again. But those are some of the troubles. My classmate, Teto texted me asking how I was doing. And I couldn't put my feelings to words; to be more exact, I don't know how I feel. So much uncertainty.

Life will run its course. But not in the way I want it to. Maybe I just wish time would slow down a bit so I could have time to appreciate the people and things I know and have. But I have realized a few things. The things in which I want to say to that one person.

***!~~~!***

**1.** Whenever I saw you, I usually wanted to jump-tackle-hug you to the ground and not let go. It was in those clear blue eyes of yours.  
Something I couldn't really understand or identify. But you always looked at me with those eyes...and I melted. But I know if I asked you what it was,  
it wouldn't help either of us; I couldn't forget it. So if I stopped believing in you, trusting in you, would it save some pain for me?

**2.** Words can't express this flood of emotion I feel whenever I saw your smile. I appreciated you're there for me, your faith in an idiot like me.  
That has gotten me through so many things you will never finish counting. But you don't know that. I am so thankful to have you as my friend.  
So I won't forget, I'll show these feelings to others in my life. I love you, and I'll never forget. Thank you.

**3\. **That first conversation we had when we first met and became "friends". You told me you liked the look in my eyes. I always thought it was a joke.  
Because my eyes reflected you: so you liked yourself...and that's why I laughed at that. But later I thought you meant the color of my eyes.  
Your words always bothered me when they shouldn't. And I like that part of you. I love you the way you are.

**4\. **I'm sorry. I forgive you. But you don't know how much you've hurt me. I know you were just speaking the truth, but you've taken  
many years of my life I'll never get back, never forget, and I wish those days never even happened.

**5\. **I know you have no clue what you have done. And you're totally oblivious to even know you've done something to injure my heart.  
Maybe it's because I didn't tell you how I felt; that was my wrongdoing. I wish I could just go back in time and change some of the  
choice angry words I had thrown into your face. I know by your expression that I've hurt you've pretty badly.  
Because I know it is some, if not most, of it is my fault.

**6\. **When I wake every morning, my first thought has always been you. It has been like that for 6 years. I wish I didn't ever think about you  
ever since I departed.

**7\. **I'm sorry if I've ever overreacted, over-analyzed, or overstepped the boundaries of our conversations in friendship.  
Maybe I just don't know how I should exactly be like when I'm around you. I make everything more awkward than it should.  
I guess that's what I should apologize for...

**8\. **I didn't want to leave your side. And I never will want to. You're the only one left. I'm afraid that if I go, you won't be  
that same boy I love; I've missed my chance. I've been keeping you in my head since 7th grade and I've been praying to God for us  
to see each other again. Because if we do, you'll understand why I've probably drifted some. I'm realizing that as college comes,  
I might really never see you again and I'll cry. I guess that's the only thing I _can _do.  
I've been, even now and future, missing you terribly.

***!~~~!***

Summer you're so close I can smell you. You smell like...chicken(?).

Hello.

_Finals:_

_AP Statistics_

_AP __Psychology_

_AP Economics_

_AP English_

* * *

**That's one chapter! :D Depending the feedback. Hopefully this is okay.**

**Thnx 4 reading!**


	2. Happy?

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a little while. But here's chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do we really need one?**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I rest my head on my desk, final exams over.

_Finally...then maybe now I can start living my life again..._

"Hey Rin, you wanna get some fresh air?" Gumi asks two desks away.

"Sure."

* * *

We walk under the willow trees' shade and talk about our summer plans.

"I have to do summer school," Gumi groans, "There's this one course where the college I'm going to requires to apply and I didn't take that class!"

I give her a sympathetic look.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I told her.

"Okay."

I run off quickly so I can get back to her before break was over.

Until...

"You know, this school has really good scenery. I wish our school would do that."

Who's that?

I stop abruptly and look around.

"Well...I'm more of an urban-city type of guy. But a couple of trees would be nice."

_That voice..._

My walking gate broke into a run. My skirt swishes side to side as I pump my legs to make a turn around the corner.

_Almost there..._

_BANG!_

"OW!"

I hit something so hard I fall to the ground.

"Ow...that really hurt..." I mumble rubbing my head.

I blink open my eyes.

I see a boy taller than me with golden-blond hair in a messy ponytail. he's on the ground too. He gazes up at me with those oceanic blue eyes. Am I...melting?

"A-Ah...I'm sorry! Excuse me. I was in a rush and then I just...yeah, bumped into you and then I just...just..." I blurt out whatever I can. Because my mind was not comprehending any of this right now...not to mention it's still dealing with the pain.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm sorry too." He seems much more calm than me.

He stands up and holds out his hand; he helps me up.

I pretend to look closer and purposely say, "I haven't seen you around before...you don't go to this school."

He gives me a familiar worried smile, and my heart skips a beat.

"No...I'm actually going to a college around here next school year...I'm just taking a look around."

He looks closer at me as well.

"Do...I know you?"

I shrug. "What's your name?"

"I'm Len Kagamine. Pleased to meet you."

_LEN! A-HA. THAT'S his name._

But I can't speak anymore. Is it out of happiness, fear? What?

"I-I-I-I-I'm R-Rin...K-Kagam-mi..." I manage to say.

He blinks.

"I do know you."

"Ah? Really? A-hahaha! Maybe it's a coincidence? Ahaha..." I don't know why I'm so nervous. Is it because I'm afraid he won't be the same? Len...Len...

He grabs me by the shoulders.

My brain instantly starts spazzing.

_AHHH! SEXUAL HARASSMENT. AAAAAHHHHHH!_

"Rin! Do you not remember me?"

"A-Are you a..."

"Hm?"

"Are you a rapist?"

"What?"

OH MY GOD RIN. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? What kind of question is that?!

He looks at me.

"Last time I checked I wasn't." Len says.

"Len..." I snapped my mind back in place.

I stare straight into his eyes.

"I remember you."

An awkward silence.

Len lowers his hands and takes mine into his. He squeezes them.

What's going on?

It's been forever since we've seen each other, let alone talk to each other. Why are we just being quiet? Or is it because we're both to stunned to say anything. Well, I'm shocked to see him, that's for sure.

"S-S-So...how's...everyone?" I stammer out.

"Everyone?" he doesn't get what I'm saying.

"You know. Luka, Neru, Kaito, Mikuo, and...M-M-Miku..." I can't say the last name.

"They're fine. They always think and talk about you ya' know?"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then you're still..." I pause. Maybe now is not the right time to ask this stupid son-of-a-bitch question. But I can see that Len wants to know.

"What? Tell me."

I swallow. I still can't say this without crying.

"You're still...d-dating...M-Miku?"

* * *

_Flashback - **Middle School**_

"Miku~!" I cried.

"RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN-CHAAAAAAAANNNN~!" she yelled in her signature stretch of the name.

"Hey guess what?" Miku jumped up and down.

"What?"

"GUESS!"

"Uh...you got an A."

"Nope!"

"Neru gave you the latest version of the new phone."

"Nope!"

"Luka is walking home with us."

"NOPE!"

I huffed. "I don't know then."

She grined. I swear, Miku was high.

"Len's dating me now!"

...

...

_What...?_

I couldn't believe it.

Len...was dating MIKU!?

I try to save myself from breaking apart in front of my best friend.

I give Miku my best one-of-a-kind smiles and put on an act of being extremely excited and getting high with her.

"REALLY!? O MY GOSH THAT IS THE BEST NEWS I HAVE EVER HEARD!"

That was the worst news I've ever heard.

"I hope you guys are really happy together!" I continue.

I hope you guys break up.

"Congratulations!"

Go to hell.

"I...need to go to the bathroom now." I said quickly.

I dashed off before she could reply.

I pushed my way through the crowd of students and burst into the empty bathroom.

Kicking the door open, I start to tear up.

The tears ran down my cheeks and splashed onto my jeans, seeping into the denim fabric.

I slam the door shut and lock it.

I grit my teeth and uncontrollably shudder. I continued to sob into my hands.

This has got to be the worst day of my life.

_Flashback end._

* * *

Len frowns at me.

"Why...do you want to know?"

I scowl. "You answered my question with a question! If you really know me, you would know that that's my number one pet-peeve!" 'Twas true. I hated conversations like this.

"Sorry..." he scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, we're still together."

"GOOD." I cry out. With the act again. "IF YOU MAKE HER CRY, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU."

I'm crying now. It's been four years...and my wound still hasn't healed. I keep on being stabbed in the same exact spot in my heart.

"Rin, why are you crying?"

"B-BECAUSE I'M HAPPY OKAY!? I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WOULD BREAK UP IN HIGH SCHOOL BECAUSE...RELATIONSHIPS LIKE THESE DON'T LAST VERY LONG AND...AND...YOU GUYS ARE STILL TOGETHER SO..." I trail off.

He chuckles.

"What's so funny?!" I rub my eyes.

"You're still the same. So nice and getting worked up like this."

I sniff. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's cute!"

_Cute...?_

He puts a hand on the back of my head and comes closer.

It's the same as before.

Len pressed my head into his school uniform.

"I've missed you Rin...and I finally get to see you."

"...Len."

"But ya' know, others might not, but I can see that you're not happy about me and Miku."

I flinch in his arms.

"To be honest...I don't know if I'm still comfortable with her as her boyfriend." He says.

Is he just saying this or...

_Ding-Ding-Ding_

"Ah..., I better get back to class." I don't want Len to read any more of what is in my heart.

"See you later?" He asks.

"...Sure, I guess..."

He grins at me and dashes away.

...

...

...What just happened?

* * *

**End of Chapter DOS. You was it? Please review! They are my energy for updates!**

**Thnx 4 reading!**


	3. Breakage

**Hi guys! I'm back for another update :3 Because...the suspense is KILLING ME! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Voclaoid is unfortunately for me and fortunately for the world not mine.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I sling my bag over my shoulder and hurry out of the classroom. I usually wait for Gumi-carrot-lover-surprised-that-her-skin-doesn't-turn-orange but if I tell her I'm meeting someone else today...I'll never hear the end from her.

That and...I don't want to keep Len waiting.

I walk briskly down the sidewalk.

"HEY RIN OVER HEREZ!"

I look behind me. Ah, I found him.

Len ran up to me, his hair brushing his face side to side. I held my breath.

_HE'S FABULOUS. STILL._

"I...I fin..finally caught up to you," he says breathlessly. He sprinted way too much especially for that short of a distance. I don't even know why the hell he would run so fast; it's not like I'm going anywhere. Now that Finals are over. Why am I analyzing so much?

"Are you okay?" I offer, trying to be caring for once.

"Uh-huh." Phew. He's back to normal now.

"So...you wanna hang out?" He asks.

"What?"

"You know...catch up a little. How's life and such."

I raise my eye brow. Because my life is boring to hear about. I'm a typical nerd. But if you really want to know what I think my life is...Let's just say I don't believe the phrase "Life is good..." I'm more like "Life isn't fair."

Staring straight into Len's dark pupils, I say, "My life is a game. I'm being used by society so I will benefit it when I am an adult and help the citizens to contribute to this country. Waste, I tell you, to listen to me about my life. I can list you all the names in the phone book and it would still be more interesting than me. Just sayin'."

By this point, everyone would think I was emo or depressed or suicidal or something of the sort. But Len just stared at me back. Just..._stared._

"Your eyes are different." he finally murmurs. He turns his back to me. "I guess I was wrong after all. Rin Kagami really has changed."

I flinch.

Because I haven't changed at all! I think...

_The heart is something only others can see._

"Len, why would you even bother with me?" I say. Hah, there I go again: the insensitivity.

He sighs.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN-KUUUUUNNNN~!"

Oh God, please no no no no.

_Don't tell me that's..._

A flash of teal bounds up and attacks Len. The newcomer looks up.

"Eh?" she says.

"Haah...?" I stammer.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"EEEEPPP!"

"RIN. BY THE DOG, IS THAT _YOU!?_"

Now, I'm the one who's tackled to the ground.

"MIKU. STOOOOP."

Another wild teal suddenly appears.

_WHAT IS THIS CHAOS?!_

Memories flush into my mind and I out of nowhere feel lightheaded.

"Sorry Mikuo...HEY LOOK IT'S RIN." Miku yanks me up and I stiffly stand there like a statue.

Mikuo inspects me closer and yells, "BY THE DOG, IT REALLY IS RIN KAGAMI."

_What's with the dogs...?_

"I missed you Rin!"

"I-I-I m-missed you too..."

"I missed you! I missed you! I missed you. ImissedyouImissedyouI-"

"OKAY I GET IT!" I snap, irritably.

Right now, my head is spinning with thoughts and confusion I can't seem to organize.

"HEYHEYHEY! We should go hang out!" Miku takes me by the hand. "Let's catch up! How's life? Did you make new friends? Or course you did. Are you still in love with oranges? How did you..."

I block her questions out unconsciously.

Because like I said: I'M PRETTY SURE I'M STILL THE SAME AS 4 YEARS AGO. Just a little older...

Ugh, how did I end up with these people anyway!?

* * *

Before I know it, I'm dragged into the Coffee Shoppe. And sitting there with an iced mocha as Miku and Mikuo throw random questions at me I have no interest in.

...I will never get through the day.

"So Rin, where are you going for college?" Mikuo inquires.

"Ah...well, you know, Sakura University."

"KKYYAAAH! We're going there too!"

I am very surprised.

"You do know that's a modeling and designing university right Rin?" Len tells me.

"Yes, I know very well. I did my research, thank you." I say cooly.

He looks concerned. "I always thought you'd choose a medicine major or something important like that. Why did you choose this school?"

I snort. "'Cause I like wearing and making cute and sexy clothes."

Miku laughs good-naturedly.

Mikuo looks at the time. "Why don't we call it a day..."

Thank you.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Why are you walking me home again?"

"Well...there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"It would be much appreciated if you would just get to the point then."

I'm not going to lie. I'm sometimes way to candid for some things; I don't sugarcoat, because the bad truth is said to be better than the good lie...if there is such thing as a 'good lie'.

"When you said you're life is a game..." he starts.

Oh goodie. "Uh-huh."

"I actually think you're life is precious."

"Uh-huh."

"And...that you should cherish it. And..."

"Uh-huh...and?"

He sighs and blushes. "Come to know some things you don't know."

I roll my eyes. "So you're telling me I should magically happen to understand the things I cannot comprehend without someone telling me. Okay, beautiful. I appreciate it thanks for the advice Len Kagamine."

He taps his chin. "I don't ever remember you being so sarcastic before."

"Well, I am now." I snap slightly annoyed.

"Let me tell you something Rin." His tone changes seriously.

I stop in my tracks...because I for some reason feel very uncomfortable now.

The sun starts to set and the stars come out in the dimming light. I shiver, as it is getting colder as the evening progresses. I need a jacket, but I don't have one.

Len sighs and covers me with his black school one. It feels so warm...

"You've changed. And it's okay. But...you're not that same girl I used to..." he pauses and whispers the last few words.

I blink. "Sorry, what did you say?"

He shakes his head and averts his gaze from mine.

"I wanna know. Pleeeaaase?" I whine, gripping the sleeve of his coat.

"YOUR'RE JUST NOT THE SAME AND IT HURTS YA' KNOW." he bursts out.

_EEEP!_

I pull my white bow down hiding my face.

_Scary!_

"S-Sorry...Rin..."

He shouted so loudly...he's never raised his voice at me before. Len was always a nice person. What...? Tears starts forming at the corners of my eyes.

I sniffle.

"A-Are you crying?" Len's voice is soft now.

"N-N-No..." I lie.

I feel Len's fingers lift my bow back onto my head. I quickly wipe my tears away.

"You're bad at lying ya' know."

"I know..."

"And...I'm bad at controlling myself. I'm sorry. I'll never do that again, I promise."

"Promise?"

Ohh, this is so embarrassing! Here I am, valedictorian Rin Kagami. Crying just because this guys I like shouts at me a little! Why does it have to be this way? Usually I would retaliate but...

"I promise."

"Len..."

I run up and hug him.

He slowly puts his arms around me too.

...

I think I'll say something.

"Len."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I've ever overreacted or over analyzed something. I take things too seriously. I am sorry for that."

He chuckles softly into my ear.

A heavy dusk wind blows. My footing feel incorrect.

I lose my balance.

"Ah!"

"R-Rin!"

My head slams onto the concrete.

* * *

"Eh?"

"Uhhh..."

I gasp.

Len's on top of me. On the sidewalk.

Oh, he must've fallen to the floor along with me. Stupid wind and my stupid balance.

But I'm panicking right now.

"Uhh, uh...I-I-I...Haah.."

"Calm down Rin!"

Len quickly gets up.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I..."

I blush extremely hard. I see the pink haze spread across Len's face too.

"S-s-sorry..."

"You guys..."

I flinch.

_Holy hell, please do NOT tell me someone saw this!_

...

...

...I'M F**KING DEAD.

It's Miku.

Oh my God.

And her face isn't happy.

Oh. My. Christ.

She bites her lower lip.

"I knew it..." Miku mutters.

"Uh?"

"I KNEW IT. THE LOT OF YOU. YOU BITCHES!" she screams out.

"What!?" Len can't seem to understand like me.

"I KNEW IT LEN. I KNEW YOU NEVER LOVED ME. I'VE HAD MY SUSPICIONS. YOU! YOU'VE ALWAYS LOVED RIN, RIGHT!? I'M F**KING RIGHT. AAAHHHH! RIN YOU PISS-FRIEND."

She directs her rage toward me now. What did I do to deserve this?

"I-It w-was an accid-"

"NO. WE'RE BREAKING UP NOW LEN. AND RIN. I CONSIDER YOU DEAD. YOU HEAR ME!? YOU ARE DEAD TO ME! _DEAD! YOU'RE WORTHLESS. NOTHING."_

She whisks away her teal pigtails streaming out after her.

...

...What did I do?

And here I thought we were still best friends.

Oh my God, I feels so lightheaded now...it, doesn't...feel good...

"L-Len..." I manage to say.

"Rin?"

"Why don't you just leave me and go after her...you guys are..."

"Actually, I don't want to. I guess she's right. She's been right all along, I see..." He looks like he's talking to himself now.

_Right all along...? Then Len..._

My headache grew stronger. I shake my head and rest my head back onto the concrete. The moon shone brightly above me as my mind swam with the stars. I can't do anything right, can I? Nothing at all...

"Rin? Rin! Are you okay?"

I think I'm sick, that's what. It's too cold, even with this coat. My eyelids grew heavy; I closed them.

"Rin! Hold on, we''' get to your house!"

I felt Len pick me up...but I was too tired to care anymore. About anything. It's as if...if I moved, then everything would fall apart. Ah, I thought I would feel better if they broke up but now I'm just more unhappy. Speaking of which, what is happy? Miku's words continue to ring in my ears: You're worthless. Nothing.

A-ha-ha. I just want to stop feeling empty. Is this what they call despair? I should just go on living with out feeling anything...

**!*~*!**

So, in the end...was the lie better, or the truth?

You tell me.

* * *

**Phew, maybe that was a little too much for just Chapter 3? Tee-hee! Oh, I'll try to continue updating. Again, please REVIEW! It helps me so much and encourages me to think of new stuff~!**

**Thnx 4 reading!**


	4. Beaten

**Sorry guys, for not updating in quite awhile...that's my fault. But here's chapter 4! Heehee Miku broke up with Len~.**

**DISCLAIMER: World domination has occurred, if Vocaloid was mine.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I don't understand!

How could this happen? Miku and Len broke up, not to mention right in front of my eyes. There's so much I don't understand...should I regret ever wanting to see Len again? Also, how can Miku just end the relationship without hearing us out? What is it!?

I eventually got home with a slight fever.

"Rin, don't you have any parents at home?" Len's voice sounds somewhat panicky.

"T-They...Don't come back m-most of the time..." I say, my voice shaking.

He lays me on my bed and throws the white orange-polka dotted blanket over me.

"Stay here okay?" he runs out.

Huh, it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice do I? I am about to retort but stop, too tired to care anymore.

Len reappears through the doorway with a mug of warm water and some fever medicine.

Ew, the kind where you swallow the pills. Not to mention the cherry flavored; that was the worst flavor someone could make a medicine with. How do they even make this? Ever thought about strawberries?

He hands me the cup when I slowly sit up.

"I-I...I'm going to drop it...!" the cup slips a bit but falls safely into Len's hands.

"You really do have a fever." Hm? Is that worry I hear? Ha ha ha. How nice of him to take care of me, I should look at myself. Lying so helplessly on this mattress. How laughable, Rin Kagami.

Len helps me hold the cup as I gulp some water down.

He hands me 2 pills.

I grimace. "I'm not touching that." In case you haven't noticed, I hate getting sick because I hate swallowing medicine. I feel that the pills are huge in my throat and they just lodge themselves down in my esophagus.

"Come on! You're sick and you know it. Why don't you just take them and get better?" Len urges.

"Don't make me! Anything but that!" I cry out.

"Please!" He grabs my hand.

I flinch.

Len's clear eyes stare directly into my hazy pupils. "Please Rin. Just take them and get better already!"

...

...How can I resist that look on his face.

Grudgingly, I take the pills-of-death from his palm.

_Here it goes Rin. 3...2...1..._

I slap my hand to my mouth, sending those capsules straight into my throat.

_Water! Water!_

My hands flail out and I break free from Len's grasp.

EW! IT TASTES SO HORRIBLE. WATER.

Len pushes the cup's brim to my mouth. I ingest the rest of the water down, the warmth of Len's hand patting my back as I gasp.

_Ugh...he must have gotten the drowsy kind of medicine..._

I blink my pale blue eyes away to the ceiling.

"Len...how high's my temperature?"

"I don't know." He touches my forehead, my sweat creasing around his also sweaty palm.

At this point, I should pass out from embarrassment, but also, I'm getting more and more sleepy by the second.

"It's...high."

_Vague!_

I shake his hand off.

_Zz...zzz..._

"I-I-I'm...sleepin-..."

I didn't even get to finish my sentence.

* * *

_"RIN! How could you do that to Miku! She's your best friend!"_

_I didn't do anything! She was the one who jumped to conclusions! I didn't say a word!_

_"Don't you care about her feelings!?"_

_OF COURSE I DO! WHAT ARE YOU, AN IDIOT!?_

_...Am I arguing to myself? I guess._

_"Rin you piss-friend! You're worthless Rin! NOTHING!" Miku's words slice at my heart again._

_I grit my teeth._

_Well...well..._

_"WELL I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU BITCH!"_

I gasp.

Oh my glorious Christ.

I blink rapidly and try to make out where I am.

Oh yeah, home. It must be daytime now. I touch my forehead. I don't feel so dizzy anymore, but, that dream...

"Rin? You awake?"

Hu-HAAH...?!

Len is crouching next to my bed, a worried expression on his face.

"Y-Yeah...apparently." I reply.

I hear him sigh a sigh of relief.

I smile. "You were worried?"

"Well, you were sick! So or course!"

"It doesn't take that long to heal a fever you know?"

"I KNOW!"

"Then why are you so worried?"

"I-I-I'm not!"

"You just said you were. Plus, it's written all over your face!"

"Riiiin!"

I laugh and sit myself up. But...even though I'm laughing, my face feels wet.

"Rin, you're crying. Is everything alright? Does it still hurt?" Len pleads.

I use my sleeve to wipe away the tears. "I-I...I'm just laughing too hard!"

He snorts. "You have any idea how bad you are at lying!?"

He takes my hand into his palm again.

"Are you...sad about Miku?"

Too late.

I burst into tears.

My best friend. My first friend, has abandoned me. Totally. Who have I to cling onto now?

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-I didn't want you guys to break up like that! Len, could you ever forgive me? I'm sorry!" I spill my bucket of words out.

Len smiles at me. "It's okay Rin. Really. Stop crying now."

"Waa..." I sniff.

"Actually, I have you to thank. I've been meaning to tell Miku to break up but I didn't know how to say it..."

"WAAAA!"

"R-Rin!?"

I leap into his arms.

How come it had to be this way? And I can't even believe I said that in my dream...!

_Look at you Rin, you can't even be counted on..._

"It's okay Rin. I'm here. It's okay." I feel Len's gentle hands stroke my short blond hair.

I bury my face into his clothes. God, he smells so good...

* * *

Len and I eventually go walking out to the park.

It's so calm and peaceful. The sun's shining, children are pushing each other on the swings and climbing the wrong way back up the slide. I silently think if this could last forever...

"Hey Len!"

Eh? That voice...

"Hi Neru." Len greets a girl with a dark-blond side-ponytail.

"N-Neru?" my voice cracks.

"Is that..." the girl's voice turns to me.

"RIN! O MY GOD IT'S RIN!"

"NERU! I MISSED YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH."

"GIRL, Do NOT even get me started!"

"GIRL!"

"GUUUURRL!"

"Um...guys." Len interjects.

"Oh..s-sorry..." Neru apologizes.

I dust myself off, slightly embarrassed.

"By the way, have you seen Miku around?" Neru asks.

"Ah..." I stop. Because what am I supposed to say? I broke her heart so she's off and running looking for someone new? I am a slut who tried to take her boyfriend?

"She...She's a..." Len doesn't know what to say either.

Neru rolled her eyes. "I know everything already. She broke up with you Len."

"H-How'd you know!?" I am simply mystified.

She rolls her eyes again. "What do you think? She told me herself."

...Oh.

"Damn, that girl though. She just came runnin' up to me like a bitch on fire and hugged me like there was no tomorrow and screamed in case I was too deaf to hear what was next to me, 'HE BROKE UP WITH ME HE BROKE UP WITH ME' Bitch, please. A hot mess like her? Went out with you before Len? Goddamn, some taste in girls." Neru snorts.

"Well...to be more exact, _she _broke up with me. I didn't start anything."

She huffs. "So? Going out with Rin now?"

_"WHAT!?" _Len and I both shout at the same time.

"Damn Len, just changing girls one at a time I see, just like how you change your shoes."

"NERU I SWEAR. Even if I was going out with Rin, it would me a truly do like her! PLUS I WOULDN'T MIND IT." he spins around and storms away.

"Huh?" Neru blinks several times.

I can't even say anything...I...am so dumbfounded right now, I don't even know what to say.

Neru pats my back, "You're a lucky girl Rin."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYMORE!" I wail.

* * *

I said good bye to Neru and went home. I thought that Len would want to be alone by himself for a while.

"Len, please!"

I freeze in my tracks. Someone's speaking to Len...and the voice isn't new. Breathing rapid shallow breaths, peek around the brick corner. Who's there?

"Miku, we're not together anymore." Len sounded grave but certain.

"Why!? I know I messed up there, but WHY!? Why can't we be together?!" Miku implores, sounding like she's begging on her knees with clasped hands.

I watch silently. This love war. I still don't truly understand why Len would break up with someone as pretty as Miku, as much as I hate to admit, she is a pretty damn nice girl with an excellent taste in style.

Len stays silent for awhile, not meeting her gaze.

"Because I feel for someone else," he says quietly.

"No! I won't let you go!" she runs up and kisses him right on the lips.

_Whoa, what?_

I rub my temples. Is my life unloading sh*t bricks onto my head right now? Again? Oh God please no.

Len tries pulling away, only making Miku fall onto him, teary-eyed.

"Please...Len..."

Surely Len would give in right? I mean, he's never been a rough person.

"...No."

Damn. That must be waaaay too blunt! Just a 'no'.

"You...you love Rin don't you?" Miku manages to say out loud.

Len's eyes widen at the thought of it. "That's not for you to know, nor is it for me to answer."

What the hell does that mean!? Has he become a philosopher of some sort? I will say, that Socrates or Plato or whatever would be found. 'The truth has been spoken!' to hell with THAT!

Len walks away, leaving Miku heartbroken.

Jeez, Len. That's way to harsh. Even I wouldn't be like that. At least apologize or something! I feel the sun scorching my back as my sweat drips down my neck. But, even in this heat...I guess Miku would feel totally cold, in a freezer.

"Rin?"

OH GOD!

I jump and whirl around. "A-Ah...L-Len! You scared me!"

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Hah...hah...well you know, taking a walk! Yes, it's good exercise! Did you know the cartilage between the bones in your knees will start wearing away if you don't use them? So yeah! I don't want to start walking old when I haven't even reached my 20's you know! Yeah..."

I blurt out everything I can come up with, but as soon as I finish, Len just gazes at me with _those melting eyes._

I hold my breath.

"LEN. IT'S ALREADY HOT, DON'T MAKE ME FEEL HOTTER." I holler.

"W-what?"

"I'm going home."

* * *

I tread the rest of the way home, dreading each step I take.

"Rin."

I swear I leap twenty miles into the air.

"Who's there?"

A shadow appears in front of me.

"M-Miku...?"

She stares straight into my eyes with unreadable pale oceanic blue orbs. She purses her lips together.

_What should I do? Apologize? For what?_

She walks up to me.

I-I, feel like I should be running. But my legs are glued to the sidewalk's concrete. I can't move. What should I do? Part of me feels panicked...but the other half feel indifferent.

Miku stops, inches away from me. She lifts her hand.

**_SMACK!_**

I feel my head jerk to the side, my already hot cheek burning with searing pain. I'm sure there's a hand mark right there.

What was that for?

"Miku..."

"Rin, I never thought it would come to this...but, I don't know how to forgive you. You've taken him away from me."

"I haven't done anything."

"YOU'VE DONE EVERYTHING!" she bursts out. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T CARE. I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AND DIE SOME PLACE ELSE!"

She slaps me again on the other side and punches my stomach.

"Give him back!"

"We-"

"GIVE HIM BACK!"

"I'm not going out with...him..."

I cough out my words along with my blood out of my mouth as Miku continues throwing punches and a few kicks at me. I can feel bruises emerging on my shins and arms.

"GO DIE!" she gives me a final kick, sending dust into my face before darting away.

...

...

...

...I can't feel my body at all...

* * *

**O.O Maybe that was too harsh -.- I am sorry Rin. Don't kill me yet; I want to live a bit longer. But anyways, I'll try updating more! I have som much school so...sorry for the long waits D:**

**Thnx 4 reading!**


	5. Evening

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for the past 2 weeks or so...I know I always apologize and never do anything about it, I'm sorry for that. Anyways, on to the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Off with the head.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I blink my eyes open.

Afternoon sunlight pours in through the window and I hear the wind chime sing with the breeze. But despite all these relaxing scenes, my heart still feel aches from that beat up. It's been many weeks now since that day and my body has patched itself up quite nicely.

A letter lay on my desk alongside with a heavy envelope full of brochures and flyers and important information. What does the letter say?

**_Dear Ms. Rin Kagami,_**

**_Congratulations for being accepted to Sakura Design and Modeling University!_**

That is what the top few lines say.

_Back to school, huh?_

I barely got anything done over the summer and it's pretty much over. Except for going shopping at the mall with Neru and prank calling Len a couple of times. Speaking of Len...

Where is he?

I pick up my cell phone and dial Len's phone number.

"Hello? This is Len."

"Hi Len," I say as casually as possible.

"Oh, hi Rin. Are you feeling okay?"

I snort. What does he expect. It's been at least a month since I got hurt and he still keeps on asking the same question, calling me everyday and reminding me to call him at certain times.

"No," I say sarcastically, "My legs blew up in front of me and my arms have been cut off by some rapist. I'm doing swell, thanks, why do you ask?"

"...okay, I assume that you are perfectly fine." I hear Len laugh through the phone.

"Seriously," I sigh, "You don't have to ask that anymore."

"I feel like I must. Especially when I found you in _that _condition."

* * *

_*Flashback* _**Len's POV**

"Rin! O my god...RIN!"

I keep on shaking her shoulders. Rin must have passed out from heat stroke, but that's not the only thing...

Her body was matted and dirty, her hands and knees scraped. Shins and arms were covered with black and purple bruises. Her face was sprayed with dust. I begin to inspect her for breathing.

She coughs.

Blood spatters over the concrete.

"Rin! Are you okay?" But I know she can't hear me.

I touch one of her emerging bruises on her soft skin, she slightly flinches.

_What am I supposed to do?_

I pick her up bridal style and rush to her house.

_*Flashback over*_

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Well...I'm better now."

"Thankfully. So, why did you call?"

"Well, since it's the last day of summer...why don't we spend the day together?"

"...Did you invite Neru?"

"No."

"S-SO..." he stammers.

I frown. What's wrong with him!? Does he not like hanging around me?

"What?!" I snap.

"S-SO we're going on a _date!?_"

"..."

"..."

"WHOEVER GAVE YOU THAT 'BRILLIANT' IDEA MUST BE THE WORLD'S BIGGEST DUMBASS!" I yell.

"WELL WHAT'S IT SUPPOSED TO BE THEN!?"

"We're just going to go as friends!"

He laughs through the phone.

"Okay, if you say so Rin. Meet you at the mall?"

"Yeah! See ya." I hang up and jump to the floor and began getting dressed.

_Well this is going to be fun._

* * *

I ran towards the huge department building. I'm late! I feel bad for Len, waiting for me.

"Hey Rin! Over here!" My eyes dart to a blond who's wearing a yellow T-shirt under a black-and-white flannel. He waves to me.

I race up to him and pant everything I could out. "Sorry. There was...traffic. And then...this old grandma...helped her cross road...,and then, cars...and then, crossing train. And then..."

"Okay! I get it!"

He looks at me head to toe. "Lookin' nice there today."

I make a face. My outfit is simple.

From feet to head: Orange flats, somewhat frilly white skirt, pink tank-top under a pale yellow-green very light coat with no buttons. And, of course, signature hair clips and white bow.

...Maybe it wasn't so simple. But hey, I wanted to look nice for Len. Especially since we're out by ourselves with no one else to bother us excluding passerby pedestrians.

"Let's go." I muster all my courage up and take his hand.

He blushes a little. "Where are we going?"

"Shopping, of course."

* * *

5:47 pm.

Len and I finished our hectic shopping. Which was basically "ISN'T THIS CUTE!?" and "Does this look good on me?" and "Anything you wear looks great on you." and must I also add the "THAT'S TOO EXPENSIVE." and "MY SAVINGS WILL DIE." and "YOU LIED. IT DOESN'T LOOK GOOD."

You can probably guess who said what.

I hoist the plastic bag up my shoulder and shift the rest of the bags around in both of my hands.

"We're dooone." Len says.

"Yeah, which means summer is over too..." I groan.

Len looks at my face, into my eyes.

"..."

"...What? Is there something on my face? Chocolate?" I raise my hand to wipe anything off.

"No." He takes my hand with his free one. "I'm just happy I just got to spend the last day with you."

I smile. "Same here."

"F*ck! Hide!"

"W-What!?"

Len yanks me behind the building pillar and covers my mouth.

I faintly hear the sound of a girl sobbing and words of comfort from a boy.

"I don't get it! Why doesn't Len love me anymore!?"

"...It's okay. It's just something he thinks is best you know?"

"I know...but..."

Oh god.

Now? Really? At the end of my fantastic day? Miku just has to cry on her brother's shoulder in front of a mall!? Judging by Mikuo's face, he also seems pretty tired of Miku's complaints and crying. It had been 3 months after all, one would think she would have gotten over it by now!

"Did Len ever...love me?" Miku stops weeping for a moment.

"..."

"Well? Answer me!" she demands.

"I don't know," Mikuo says, "But I'm sure he thought you to be a wonderful, nice, beautiful, sweet girl."

Len's hands tightens around mine. My heart skips a beat.

Then he tugs my hand and guides me to walk all the way around the building.

He doesn't say anything for awhile. But just like Miku and Mikuo, I'm curious too. Why Miku if he didn't love her? Why break a heart for no reason?

"Len?"

"Yeah?"

"So did you ever love Miku?"

"..."

"..."

"...No."

I widen my eyes. I thrust my hand out of his grasp and grit my teeth.

"THEN WHY!?" I stop and stare at him through narrowed eyes.

"Rin?" Len looks back at me.

"WHY WOULD YOU ASK HER OUT THEN!? YOU BROKE HER HEART FOR NOTHING! I was right, to wish those days never happened! To wish 7th and 8th grade never happened! Do you know how much you hurt her? How much you hurt _ME!?"_

I couldn't stop the words now. My eyes could only focus on the shocked face of Len which was now steadily becoming angry. But though I could see him keeping back, my mind went totally blank.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT DID TO ME!? WHEN YOU ASKED HER OUT!? Do you know how much I cried each night? Do you know how many minutes seemed like torture whenever I see you two together!? I _DIED _on the inside! You were the one who first stabbed me in the heart for _absolutely no reason! _I-"

"SHUT UP!"

I stop.

"Shut up! What would you know about getting your heart broken!?" Len shouts at me. He throws the bag he's holding down. "I thought it would get my mind off somehow! That it wouldn't hurt as much! But I guess I was wrong. IT HURT JUST AS MUCH, IF NOT MORE! I COULDN'T STAND IT WHEN YOU LEFT RIN! _I cried every night too! _How many nights up until we met again!? _F*cking over 4 years Rin! _DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU'VE HURT _ME_!? WELL DO YOU!?"

Len spat all the venom her had directly towards my face. His shoulders heaved with a massive effort to keep calm. I clench my fists together.

"You don't know..." I start.

"You have no idea..." he says.

"WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" we shout in unison only to make the both of us even more infuriated. "BECAUSE OF _YOU_!"

But suddenly, my common sense reawakens and gets the best of me.

I gasp in shock. Did I just say all of that?

Len realizes it too.

"..."

"..."

I blink and let the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Rin...I..." He stammers.

"...Len..." I never knew. I knew nothing. All I thought was how I would be better going to a better high school and raising my chances to scoring higher on tests. All I ever cared about was myself. I love Len? Don't make my laugh. I thought I loved him. But I guess not...I really don't know anything about him.

Nothing at all.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I hurt you," he bows his head.

The sun sets lower in the distance, elongating our shadows.

"I...I'm sorry too. For never thinking about your feelings..." I apologize. "I really am selfish aren't I? I'm sorry."

He smiles again like everything is all better.

"Well, we got to say what was on our minds. It helped us feel better."

"True."

He laughs and picks up the bad as I walk up to him.

The first day of college is tomorrow. And, I feel ready now. Much more relaxed; Len was right, I do feel less burdened.

"School tomorrow huh?" Len remarks.

"Yeah, I hope we have more fun during the school year."

"I hope I get to see Rin-chan in cute outfits."

"Len!"

He laughs and takes my hand as we continue walking home.

"..."

"...I hope...I get to design something for you," I say quietly.

Len looks at me weird faced. "Huh?"

"And...I hope we get to pose together in a picture."

He smiles at me and tightens his grip. But it's the good kind, like he won't let go.

_And also, I hope we can become closer like this...Len._

* * *

**Haaaah. That was long. But to make up for my absence. Please review! It seriously helps, no like...seriously...**

**Thnx for reading!**


	6. Fountain

**Hello minna-san! Yes, uploading today :3 for all you beautiful people. Oh, and...**

_**SHOUT OUT TO SYNCHRONICITY GIRL FOR REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER SO FAR!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I believe quantum physics is more interesting...Vocaloid's not mine.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Your partner will be the person sitting next to you. He or she will be the person who will work with you for the rest of the year so try to get along. Remember to arrive on time for your first photo shoot dressed in your appropriate attire in which you have been assigned with. That is all, dismissed."

_YES! THANK YOU SENSEI!_

Because of our similar last names, Len and I are working together and, must I say it, being photographed in the SAME EXACT SHOOT. Life couldn't get better than this. I felt that I've committed a crime, looking and being so happy as of now.

"So Rin, we have to dress up very restaurant-y tonight," he remarks casually.

"Don't be so calm! I don't want to dress as a waitress..." I complain.

He shrugs. "You did say you wanted to dress in sexy clothes."

"Dude, my tummy skin is going to SHOW!"

We head out the building to eat lunch at the cafeteria. To be honest, the food's not really that bad as most cafeteria food is, there's a huge variety from French cuisine to double-American cheeseburgers to traditional Indian curry. But I normally just get a bowl of ramen, I am Japanese after all.

Len plops down in front of me with the same entree only with a banana to the side.

I take out my notepad.

"So this will be curved at an angle here to make it more tight," I say, scribbling on the notepad, "And then your's will be a little looser I think..."

* * *

"KAGAMI! MOVE YOUR FREAKING HIP. AND KAGAMINE! STOP BLUSHING AND WHAT ARE YOU!? A IDIOT!? I SAID TO PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER _WAIST!_ NOT HER PELVIS BONE. YOU HAVE A BRAIN. USE IT!"

The old lady photo-shooter continues to yell at us as we uncomfortably shift our bodies into an unnatural position and rather an embarrassing stance. I cup my left hand on Len's cheek as he moves his hands to my waist. He's behind me so I'm actually the one getting more of the attention.

I'm wearing a black cropped top along with a black skirt that was waaay too short and a frilly apron over it. Len was wearing a simple black suit with a red bowtie.

Ahem, SEXY...he is if you ask me.

I raise my leg behind me and balance on a single leg.

"OKAY. SHOOT IN 3...2...1!"

Lights.

"GOOD JOB BOTH OF YOU. NOW GO GET CHANGED."

I swear, that old lady needs to retire. She's practically deaf and ironically, she's the one yelling at us instead of vice-versa.

"Rin, you kind of kicked me..." Len mutters as I regain my balance.

"Oh, sorry!" I whisper.

We exit the room and go to our separate changing rooms.

...What do I have next? Oh, my elective: solo music. Because...life wouldn't be life without music right?

* * *

_F*ck...F*ck...F*CK!_

I bite the fingernail on my thumb. Why does life suck right now?

The girl with long teal pigtails sat next to me. I shift around uneasily and find something else to look at, Miku also tries hard not to glare death daggers into my side but her efforts are vain...and so are mine.

We end of staring at each other from the corners of our eyes.

I let out a sigh...How long will this fight last?

_Clap clap clap..._

"Hello everyone!" the sensei waves her baton in the air. "Welcome to Solo Music! Now, I know this is called _solo _and not _duet _but...throughout the year, you will be working with the person sitting next to you and compose lyrics and music together, because as they say 'two heads are better than one'. So, go and greet your partners!"

_NO SENSEI I SWEAR TO GOD..._

I clench my fists giving my best shot at not slamming them on the wooden desk and shouting out an incomprehensible objection to the rule. But I suppose that I shouldn't and kept my temper.

Great, just great. Me...working with Miku. Isn't that the best thing ever...

I shoot a glance at Miku, and get a surprise that she has been staring at me for forever it seems...

"H-..." I can't speak.

"Hi," she says quite coolly.

"Hello," my tongue works again.

The sensei reaches our attention again and starts blabbing about sound effects and emotions and irrelevant interjections on choreography and how you should feel oh so grateful you have music and on and on and on.

"Is this lady going to shut up anytime soon?" I hear a whisper.

"I know right?" I unconsciously answer back.

Oh, wait.

I look to the side.

Oops, that must've been Miku who said that...we look into each other's pupils searchingly but to find no answer to an unknown question.

"Miku...I-" I start.

She snaps her head back, looking straight ahead, as if we never turned our heads.

"Your homework is to write lyrics to anything you wish and we will trade papers with partners another day. That is all!"

* * *

"I'M DEAD!" I say as I burst through my door into the dorm room.

"Oh, hello!" a girl with brilliant white hair with glassy blue eyes looks up from her book.

"Oh, hi...sorry about that. First day you know, seeing people I don't like and getting misled every where I go and..." I decide to shut up since her face is one of confusion.

She lights up and smiles. "Yeah! I know that feeling," she stands up, "My name is IA. Choreography major. You?"

"I'm Rin. Modeling and Designing is my major," I reply.

"Ooo! Oh, by the way, there was this boy who called our dorm number a little while ago. He said he was Len and was looking for you."

"Heeeeh!? Thanks so much IA!"

I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone. I quickly dial Len's number._  
_

"Hello? Len here." Ha! He sounds so funny I don't know why!

"Hey Len, you called me?" my voice cracks and I start to giggle even more.

"Oh hey. I just saw you run out of the music room 1-A like a motherf*cker and I couldn't catch up to you. What was that all about?"

"Oh, sorry. I just got paired up with your ex," I mumble with a hint of despair.

"Miku?"

"Who else?"

"Motherf*ckers be pairing my girl to my ex-girl. That's not going to work out..."

"Ha ha~! I know right? And-" I cut short. Did he just say _my _girl? Holy jars of pickle factories.

"What?" he says.

"I am property?" I question. "Me? Property? I am a free woman for god's sake."

"What are you talking about?" Len sounds like he's scratching his head.

"I'm _your girl_?"

"..."

"..."

"...Is that wrong?"

I blush hard. IA comes up to my and waves a hand in front of my face to make sure I won't suddenly fall unconscious.

"That's...er..."

I hear him let out an ambiguous sigh. "Do you still not get it?"

"Get what?"

"Okay nevermind. I'll tell you later. Why don't we meet up at the school fountain?"

"Hey, we've both got homework to do though!" I complain.

"Make time."

"...Oh, I will." I want to see him. I want to see his lips move and hear him say whatever he's going to say. Maybe it's because of him I'm so eager to spread my time out a little more than I like.

"See ya then," he says.

"Okay, bye."

I hang up.

IA looks at me strangely and puts on a wee smile that's hard to read. Seems like there is more to it than just a smile.

* * *

I gaze into the clear pools of the fountain as I wait for Len to come.

What am I supposed to see in the water? My reflection? Well, what is in my reflection then? Where is this girl going? Headed off to? Her future? What of her? Thoughts and questions fill my loud and noisy brain it starts piling up and I don't even notice when Len walks up next to me. I clutch my head.

"Rin? You okay?" he asks.

"I-I'm fine," I shake the clamor out, "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well..." he trails off and gazes away, looking off into the distant horizon.

"Don't tell me I came for nothing!" I pout.

"No..."

"Then what? What of me?" a question I had earlier spills out.

He looks down and take my somewhat cold hand into his warm palm and squeezes it. _Hard._

"Owww! Ow ow ow!" I complain. I attempt to yank my hand away but to no avail.

"Would you...If I..." he starts, loosening his grip a little, still looking down.

I stand patiently, more like twitching uncomfortably from trying to block out the pain coursing thorough my left hand.

"Would you be...Would you go out...Would you..." he stammers.

"If you're going to ask something, ask it. It's rare I ever reject your pleadings anyways," I say with and edge of uncertainty.

He takes a deep breath like 'okay-here-it-goes'.

"WOULD YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" a pink-red haze blows throughout Len's whole face.

"..."

"...I-It's okay if you don't-"

"Well I do."

"What?"

"I DO WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU! FOR SO LONG LEN!"

"Rin..."

"But...you better not be making that same mistake as with Miku!"

"I WON'T." he shouts

"PROVE IT!" I retort.

"I WILL! SOMEHOW I WILL!" he vigorously shakes my hand.

I smile, close my eyes, and hug him. He raises his arms and presses back.

I blink my eyes back open. Only to see a horrible sight.

Miku.

_...Again? Come ON!_

I push Len away and my legs suddenly feel like jelly. Oh f*ck.

"I'm f*cking _DEAD_!" I emphasize the last word and try to back away only to stumble and fall onto the earthy concrete.

"Rin?" he looks around and sees Miku, then looks back at me, "What's wrong?"

_I guess it still hurts huh? I still feel so guilty!_

Laying my head on the ground, I put my forearm over my eyes. Because I can't do anything right. I didn't learn anything from before; I don't know how to _let go_. As the gods say above me, I bend according to, going about their every whim. Miku doesn't know it...how much I long for us to be friends again. I'd rather go to sleep for the rest of my time without a care for any other thing under the sun, stars and moon. Even though I have Len...still, nobody hears my voice; I'm still not understood by anyone. Anyone in this world.

Although I trip, fall, get back up in my course of lifetime...will I still be able to advance down the path I believe in? How many more times will I have to endure pain, until I forget it? Collapsing onto the sidewalk, that's me.

"Rin?" Miku walks past Len and up to me, "Why?"

No of us say anything for awhile; Len doesn't even interject. But only my little smirk under my arm penetrates the eerie silence.

"My fault again, huh?"

* * *

**Haaai! That was looong! Again! FOr all you beautiful people :D I hope this one was sufficiently fluffy for all you fans like me! Please review O.O I eat them up.**

**Thnx for Reading! :D**


	7. Sorrow

**Hello minna-san! It's really about time I update like hell...but I am doing my best -.- Yeah, so much for my best. Anyways, I guess I will make more conflict in the plotline now. :D?**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid is not mine. D':**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Ahh, it's been how long? 3 months. Oh my goodness 3 MONTHS!

Len's hand lay curled around mine as he reviews the huge design project criteria we received a few weeks before. Tomorrow's the deadline of when it's to be due...and lucky for me, I'm not such a big procrastinator or else we'd be going back to DEAD WEEK.

"I don't really want to use red fabric for the ribbon," I mumble, closing my eyes.

I feel his shoulders shrug up then down. "I don't really mind my tie being blue."

"That's because it looks good on you," I retort.

He shrugs again.

I open my eyes back up to the sky and gaze at the puffy white clouds drifting with the breeze. Life seemed oh so very perfect at the moment, maybe it's because Len has been really at my side for so long. But sometimes, I can't help but wonder if we will get into a serious fight. Then I just start thinking to myself, 'I swear stop wondering or else karma is gonna come getcha' and stab you RIGHT IN THE BACK.'

"I think I'll finish sewing my top for the uniform. I'll do the ribbon today too," I say.

"Uh-huh. I need to finish the tie and my pants."

"I wonder how long it's going to take?"

"Probably an eternity."

I smile.

"Hey," Len says.

I turn to look at his face. "Yeah?"

"Didn't you have to write lyrics for solo music?" he says, not averting his eyes from the paper.

I groan. Don't even mention that; I don't even know what was going on in my brain when I wrote them down.

"Can I see them?" Len asks.

"...Sure. Knock yourself out," I mumble.

He stretches toward the sheet of paper on my lap and lifts it up to his azure eyes. He reads aloud.

_"I see the blue sky above overhead. You like that don't you? Ah, why don't you come play today? It's cheaper anyways. I was told that the spider's hand would be my salvation. But it turned out to just be one of those underworld lies. Is that true? Ah, sorry, I didn't hear that God. Bring me down. One. More. Time. I-ra-ta-ta-tai! See, that face! We know, we know, your true form! Again, you're putting on that Pierrot face! Didn't you know? You're an accomplice too!"_

He blinks a couple of times. "I have know idea what this means, but it's damn good!"

"Heh-heh, thanks..." I blush as he leans in to give me a kiss on the cheek.

His eyes drift over to some girls on the volleyball team passing their bumps and strikes; he keeps on looking at them with rapt attention.

I silently pout out of a hint of jealousy and tighten my grip around his warm palm. He looks back at me.

"I won't say 'don't look at other girls' but you better still be holding onto my hand!" I say.

He smiles and gets closer making me blush hysterically. "Yes, my Rinny."

* * *

The sewing machine stops its annoying vibration. I wipe the beads of sweat off my forehead and check the time.

11:30 pm.

I think I can be done pretty soon. Wait...something's missing.

AH THE RIBBON I TOTALLY FORGOT THE RIBBON.

My hands fly up from my desk to my head, almost tearing out strands of hair.

_Breathe Rin...breathe._

I take a deep breath. Okay, it's okay...Ribbons are easy right? I can be done in an hour at best. I reach into my basket for red fabric.

_Eh? ...EH!?_

I DON'T HAVE LE RED FABRIC AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

What should I do!? What should I do!? It's okay...maybe I can call Len. He'll have red fabric that's for sure. I remember accidentally buying two whole rolls of them; it came with the package of white and yellow and black.

I quickly dial his number.

"Hello? Len here."

"Hi Len! Sorry, were you sleeping?"

"Oh, hi Rin," somehow, he seems quite chill and calm, "I'm still doing my project."

"Ha, same here. Hey, listen. I don't have red fabric, so I was thinking can I go over to get some?"

I hear him yawn...oh Len, you're definitely exhausted! "Girls aren't allowed into the boys dorm remember? And we're not allowed to go out past 10:30 pm. I know, sucks balls, huh?"

I groan. "What am I supposed to do then!?"

"It's okay. I can do it for you," Len says rather passively.

"My ribbon? You will?" I can't believe it.

"Sure, why not..." he yawns, louder this time.

I gasp. "Thanks Lenny! I love you so much!"

"No problem sweet Rinny," he coos. "Love you too. Now, I have to finish up. Bye."

"Bye!" I hang up, relieved. "Now, I can go to sleep."

I throw myself onto the bunk.

* * *

_***At**** c****lass next day****...***_

"Len! Did you bring my ribbon?" I ask anxiously.

"Yeah," he responds.

"KAGAMINE AND KAGAMI. YOU'RE UP!"

We walk up to the camera and green set. I motion Len to hand my the ribbon. He takes it out.

"..."

"..."

"DAFUQ IS THIS!?"

"W-WHAT!?"

"LEN HAVE YOU NO BRAIN!?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO WRONG!?"

"KAGAMI! WHY IS YOUR RIBBON _BLUE!?"_

_Sh*t...now I have to deal with this!_

I take a deep breath, because I'm not good at making excuses.

"I'm sorry ma'am! Forgive me, ma'am. I have no excuse to give!"

I face-smack myself on the inside. _Rin you idiot! At least say that you misread the instructions or SOMETHING!_

The photographer-old-lady-haven't-you-retired? takes a deep breath and heaves a massive amount of effort not to take an AK-47 out and shoot me right than and there. I tremble as I wait for my judgement.

"Okay..." she says slowly, not shouting for once which is scary, "But points for this assignment will be deducted."

"Yes, ma'am."

"NOW GET READY TO TAKE THE DAMN PHOTO, WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS!?"

I really wanted to answer back a 'yes.'

* * *

"..."

"..."

"...I-I'm sorry Rin..."

"..." I don't say a word. Partly because I want to cry and partly because I'm too shocked at the result and partly because I'm trying to convince myself not to blame it all on Len. _I _was the one responsible for not buying supplies earlier._ I_ was the one who called Len first and begged him to do it for me.

'The score can't be that bad, can it?' you say. Well...what does-

"A F*CKING 70% LOOK TO YOU, YOU BASTARD!" all hell breaks loose from inside of me and I can't control it. I'm filled with rage and I can't stop it from spilling out of my spiteful lips.

We stood facing each other in the empty courtyard with the sunset slowly covering its rays behind the mountains in the distance.

I see him open his mouth to try and calm me down but I don't give him a chance to.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" I shout. "IF YOU HAD BEEN PAYING ATTENTION, I WOULDN'T HAVE ENDED UP WITH THIS SH*T OF A GRADE! BUT _NO! _YOU WERE HALF-SLEEPING GODDAMMIT. YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT WHAT I WAS SAYING AT ALL! YOU WOULDN'T EVEN CARE IF I SAID 'I LOVE YOU!"

"THAT DOES IT!" Len raises his hand.

_**Smack!**_

I gasp.

Pain like fire sears through the red on my cheek, exactly where he had both kissed me and slapped me. I touch it, vaguely knowing what was going on; but I can feel teardrops forming in the corners of my eyes.

"I don't want our relationship to end...okay Rin!? But _this!? _Get over it! Every person in this school, in fact, the whole universe gets a bad grade! Okay, I admit, part of it is my fault...BUT STILL! GET OVER IT!"

_"NO! I CAN'T!" _for once in my lifetime, I fight back, "HOW CAN I GET OVER SOMETHING LIKE THIS BECAUSE OF YOU!? WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME!?"

"No, _YOU _f*cking listen to _ME _for once!" He growls.

I stop.

"Listen Rin," he balls his hands into fists, "Do you know how hard it is to sometimes be patient with you? I try to keep calm because _I love you!"_

"NONE OF THAT! I'LL HAVE NONE OF THAT TODAY!" I shake my own fists and stomp my foot. The white bow on my head sways madly with the motion of my head.

Len grits his teeth. "YOU KNOW WHAT!? Forget it!"

He whirls around and stalks away. I make sure no one is around and Len is completely out of sight when I do something next.

I scream.

* * *

"I personally think we should add a sixteenth-rest here, to let a 'crack of daylight' come in," I hear Miku say quietly.

The friction between us still hasn't subsided. I wish so much it would though, because right now, I can't lean on anyone's shoulder now. A crack of daylight? It's like the room is totally dark and when you open the shutters you flee back under the covers and let out a low, growly hiss.

"Rin?" Miku tries getting my attention.

"Huh-wha'? Ah, yes, good idea. I think we should put a dotted-eight note in there too."

She raises an eyebrow. "But then that'll mess up the time signature. And that wasn't what I said..."

_Uggghhhh! _I run my fingers through my blond stress-hair.

She sighs. "Maybe that's all we can accomplish today."

"I-I'm sorry..." I mumble, as she turns out the desk light.

She shrugs indifferently. "Don't sweat it."

I get up, ready to leave, when Miku gestures me to sit back the hell down. I grudgingly plop down back into my seat.

We stay quiet for a few minutes, unsure of what to say. I expected Miku to say something since she told my to sit back down, but she remains silent. It's really uncomfortable, to sit next to your former best friend and seem like you have something to say, but don't.

"Something happen?" Miku finally says.

I bite my lower lip and force a small nod.

"I thought so. With Len?" she still doesn't looks at me, but I'm amazed she's still concerned about me.

I nod again.

She pauses for a few seconds, then pulls her chair closer to me and looks at my eyes. I look back into hers, and am surprised at what I found in there was not a cold dark void, but a shallow sickly-looking pool of ocean and sadness. Sorrow.

"Doesn't it hurt?" she wonders absent-mindedly.

I don't understand what she means, but I instinctively nod my head once more.

Miku hugs me for the first time since that day.

"Yeah, it hurts...a lot."

* * *

**Meh-heh...I tried to create something a little more conflicting since it IS a Hurt/Comfort genre. XD Yeah, hope you guys liked it! I spent a lot of time on this one. Please REVIEW! :)**

**Thnx for Reading!**


	8. Terrorism

**Hello you beautifuls! YES! Another update! :D Yayayay!**

**DISCLAIMER: Noooo, Vocaloid is not miiiine... D:**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I don't talk to Len for a long while. It's been, what? 2 weeks now? Well, my grade has improved and I've gotten rid of that stained impression to the photographer. Now I've got her on the good side which is, hopefully, going to make my life a little easier. I've been spending time with Miku more and more throughout the weeks and we're pretty much back to normal, although we never really formally apologized...but, we do get the feeling of 'sorry about everything.' So...it's all good.

"Rin-chan~!" Miku runs over and glomps me.

"Oh, hi Miku," I greet her.

"Well...? Aren't you going to go say 'sorry'?" she questions.

I snort. "To whom!?"

"Len, of course! Who else!?" she exclaims.

"...Oh."

No, I'd rather not. But I know I have to. I must, or else our relationship will never clear up and college would be the worst 4 years of my life...and the worst 4 years of my life was supposed to be high school.

"Yeah," I mumble reluctantly, "I'll go apologize..."

"Today?"

"Yeah...today..."

"Now?"

"Yeah...now...HEY WAIT!" I stop, "You still have to help me figure out what to say to him!"

She sighs as if everything is so obvious and I'm just a blind idiot. "Just say 'sorry about what I said earlier. Will you forgive me?'"

I purse my lips together. If only it would as easy as that. Miku grabs my hand and looks seriously into my eyes.

"It's fine. I'll be right here!" she assures me, "And if he doesn't understand your feelings, I will punch the lights out of him!"

I nod.

* * *

Stumbling nervously around, I took a whole trip around the school, pep-talking myself into marching up to Len and bowing before him, with begging words flowing out of my mouth.

I finally made it to the fountain. What do I see? Len. But that's not all...Mikuo's there too...

_I feel the urge to hide somewhere..._ I duck behind a stone pillar.

"This is where we first got together..." I hear Len say solemnly.

I face-palm myself inside, he sounds like he's a funeral receptionist! Nobody is dead, Len! ...Yet...Although, I do feel really dead on the inside; in my soul I am very dead...

"Uh-huh," Mikuo mutters, "If you're so sad about it, why not just go and apologize already!?"

Len bristles. "IT'S HER FAULT!"

"IT'S ALSO YOURS AT THE SAME TIME!" Mikuo shouts back.

"Ugh!" Len groans and dashes away.

_Oh no you don't! I'm not letting this chance slip away!_

I jump out from my hiding place and begin running after Len. Where could he be going? And why that place?

Heart racing, I make another whole loop around 5 hallways until I finally find Len. Oh wait...HOLD ON!

I skid to a halt and hide once more, this time behind brick wall. I peek over the edge. Len is face to face with a girl with curls red pigtails. Wait, I think she's a classmate of mine...in solo music? Whatever. The fact is, that girl is Teto Kasane. I swear, what is she doing with _my _Len!?

"L-Len-san..." Teto stammers, "I-I-I really l-like y-you!"

She runs up and kisses him right on the lips, smashing hers against his.

_... ... ..._

Half-consciously, I make my legs move. I move them, raising the knee, bringing the sole of my foot down. One after another, one after another...until finally, I stand before both of them, feet spread apart on the dirtied concrete. Just in time to see them break the kiss.

...I never got to really kiss him. I've only kissed him on the cheek. We never, had our first kiss together. No...it hurt enough to see Miku steal Len's first kiss and it hurt even more to know Len willingly threw it away...but this? _No._

"Rin...?" Len finally realizes that I'm here.

I take a deep breath, unintentional tears trickling down my flustered red cheeks. "I came all this way, today, to give us a fresh start."

Len looks back at Teto, then at me. "Oh...OH! Wait! Rin, this is a misunderstanding...I-"

"But now that you're all like 'wow' it's all cold in my heart...Len how could you? And I thought everything would be okay if I came and apologized..." I begin to burst into tears and I barely see Teto cover her mouth like she's been convicted of murder.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she runs away.

I cough and put my hand over my mouth as I continue to let the tears splash down, down, to the cement. My sobs start to get louder but I force them back in.

"W-what the hell...!?" I manage to cough out, basically almost to myself, but loud enough so that Len can hear it. "I can get over my grade...but how am I supposed to get over this...I guess, I guess I really know what Miku feels like now!"

I stumble and lean against the wall. I bunch my left fist together and slam the bricks, rattling the dried-out, worn cement.

"R-Rin, I-" he starts.

"S-shut up..."

"...I really-"

"Shut up."

"Can you please give me a-"

"NO! SHUT UP PLEASE!" I pound my fist on the wall harder than before, "STOP HURTING ME! STOP BREAKING MIKU'S HEART. STOP BREAKING TETO-SAN'S HEART! _STOP BREAKING MY HEART!"_

I cough. "Y-You idiot!"

Len lets out a low growl. "SO I'M THE DUMBASS NOW!? CAN'T YOU STAY QUIET FOR ONCE!?"

I hiss dangerously. "APPARENTLY NOT!"

He grabs my wrist and yanks me from the wall and throws me down.

...Oh, how I want to stay down, but I stand back up. Just like I'm supposed to and face Len.

"Listen here, 'Rinny'..." he says the name I allow only him to use sarcastically, "You are a real bitch sometimes!"

! ! !

I cover my mouth as he continues, "YOU CAN BE SUCH AN INSECURE INCONSIDERATE BITCH SOMETIMES!"

But that isn't what gets me. What he says next is what stabs my heart in that _exact same place._

"AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M STILL WITH YOU!" he gasps, realizing what he just said.

Now it's his turn to cover his mouth. He slaps his palm across his lips with an expression that said 'Oops.'

Tears unceasingly flow out of my eyes and my vision is blurred up. I try screaming but no sound comes out, just a harsh, high-pitched squeal, the kind where you try to say something but you can't.

"N-No...Rin, I didn't mean-"

"I UNDERSTAND YOU LEN! I F*CKING DO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE OR TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" I take a final breath to shoot my sharpest, last arrow.

_"I HATE YOU, LEN KAGAMINE!"_

I sob my last time, push him out of the way, and run straight back all the way across the school, into the school girls' dorm.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

I watch as the blond figure of Rin disappears into the distance. ...This fight was worse than I'd imagined, and worse than my breakup. Rin is feeling more than I could ever...Ah, why God? Why did it have to end like this?

_That was THE LAST STRAW. No...THE LAST LEEK AND LEN TOOK IT...FROM ME!_

"You!" I boldly march up to Len and slap him square in the face.

"How could you do that!? She was going to apologize to you! But you just had to make things worse! How could you say that to your _real _girlfriend!?" I emphasize the word 'real'. I wanted so long to get back at Len for not telling me the truth.

"M-Miku, I-"

"NAAAH BRUH!" I exclaim. "YOU WANT ME TO SLAP YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE SO YOU CAN WALK INTO CLASS WITH TOMATO CHEEKS!? NAAAAAH!"

I blow out, trying to refrain myself from slapping him again. "I thought you really loved her! I thought she wasn't a toy like me! I thought Rin-chan was different from the rest of the girls to you. BUT NO! SHE'S THE SAME AS ME, ISN'T SHE!? You better fix this! Or else more hearts will be broken along with _your _broken face after I smash you into the ground! And I'm surprised that _she's _the one still with _you!"_

I lean in and point directly at his chest. "Because you...are obviously _not worth her!"_

I push him and go off to find Rin.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Later today, I walk off onto the school field with too many thoughts in my head. If only I could just empty them out.

I know, I know, I really shouldn't have said that...how can I make it up to Rin? And Miku?

"HEY LEN-BUDDY!"

"Wha-?"

Mikuo jumps into view and puts an arm around my shoulder. "So why such a gloomy face? Didn't you apologize?"

He makes a face. "Or did Rin not accept the apology?"

"I didn't go away to say sorry...and I think I only made things worse..." I groan into my hands. I shake my head in them.

"Oh...well, girls ya' know? You just have to be a little more patient with them and try not to burst out and say something you shouldn't. They're...delicate beings...and I personally, think girls like Miku and Rin need to try and understand more..."

"How can I get them to understand?" I ask.

"SAME THING BRO!" he slaps my back, "Say 'sorry'! I don't know if you know, but Rin is actually pretty forgiving. She forgave me when I took her candy bar. She forgave Miku when she took her orange and...she forgave me again when I accidentally took an ugly picture of her...after she 'killed' me, so to speak."

"I'll try..."

"Oh, you better more than try! Or else she really won't love you."

"She hates me. She said so. Rin's not my Rinny anymore?"

"It isn't over until you give up." Mikuo tugs my sleeve, now let's go ask Miku for help.

I groan again. "She hates me too!"

"Miku'll be chill with it. Now, let's go!"

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I slam the dorm room shut and climb onto the top bunk and sob my tears, love, and pain into the pillow.

"Rin, are you okay?" I hear IA ask.

"I'M DEAD!"

"Oh...okay, I'll leave you alone now. I'm going to come back late so yeah." she exits the room.

...For awhile, I stop crying and let all of it just go to my heart and ache right in my chest. Len hates me.

...He _hates_ me.

I was right. I should have went with instinct. I really should have tried to recycle all those junior high school memories and flush them down the toilet; to wish those days never ever happened. Len...he's hurt me once more. This time, I don't know if I can forgive him. How can I? After all, one doesn't easily forgive a person she hates now.

I cough into the pillow.

...I wish I never met or knew Len. I wish my friends were someone else. I wish Gumi was still here, but she's in a different college campus. I wish I could start life over. Why didn't I just lie to him when I bumped into him at high school? Why couldn't I love someone else? Or not feel love at all?

I turn over and stare up at the ceiling fan, my cheeks stained with tears.

Squinting, turning away from Love and being shut up, locked in a 6-floored edifice. Now _that's _terrorism

I have another lyrics assignment due. ...Now, I finally understand what Sensei meant by 'write your feelings'. I know just what to write about. Usually a person would leave the title last to choose..., but I've a good one already, even without the lyrics.

Crime and Punishment.

* * *

**Nya-hah! End of Chapter 8. Don't worry guys, they will be back together in no time at all! Maybe the next chapter after the next one. -.- I don't know. But I'm trying to stretch out the plot you know? PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IT IS MY LIFE SPAN. :D**

**Thnx for Reading!**


	9. First

**AND I AM BACK, trying to smooth out this conflict. And I have someone I feel the need to respond to, because apparently I thought more about the review than I probably really should have... Maybe?**

_**Guardian Aelita: **_**Hello! I appreciate your opinion thanks, but I have a some-what, cheapAHEM plan for the plot that hopefully you will like...but yeah, I guess I described Len to be a little to harsh on Rin...D: But, I hope you will be happy with the outcome, if not...Sowwy?**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm going to go eat chips. But Vocaloid is not mine, and translation credits of Crime and Punishment are to Anya Kirisame on Youtube. The real person who did this song is credited to DECO*27. (A very good Vocaloid synthesizer)Yes! I did it properly for once!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Ladies and gentlemen...this assembly is called to address the end of the past year and celebrate the New Year. As student President..."

I block out the annoying monotone voice of the student council head. Squirming uncomfortably, I peer around the huge mass of sitting students in the School Theater trying to find Miku.

_Ah! Found her!_

Miku was closing her eyes and braiding at the same time; she opens her expressive blue eyes and catches my eye. She smiles and winks.

I smile back.

"And now, we have chosen the top 10 music videos composed by students of the solo music classes." the President steps back and the room slowly dims the fading lights and shines the spotlights onto the screen.

_"Number 10...Teto Kasane voicing Mircale Paint..." _the even more monotone voice of the speakers resounds out through the walls. The screen presents a short clip of Teto-san. I can imagine her happy face and mouthing the word 'yes!'.

After the applause died down, _"Number 9...Meiko Sakine and the Snow White Princess is..._

* * *

This went on for approximately another 10 minutes.

_"Number 3...Idola Circus by Rin Kagami..."_

_Sh*T! MEEEEE..._

Some students stand up and wave their hands madly in the hair, screaming. I start clapping my hands to the beat and jam out because hell, I AM SO HAPPY! Me! Third place! ...how weird though, this song has the lyrics of the ones I showed Len 2 months ago...

No NO NO!

I shake my head furiously as the song ends and number two comes up.

_"Number 2... Miku Hatsune's Odds and Ends."_

A lot of people stand up now and yell out incomprehensible words that sound like "Oh my god, YES!" and "I KNEW IT I TOLD YOU!" To be honest, Miku's song is very beautiful, I am serious! It's better than mine!

_"And finally, Number 1...a collaboration of to writers and singers..."_

Everyone hold their breath.

_"Vocalist Miku Hatsune and Lyrics Writer Rin Kagami, Crime and Punishment."_

My jaw drops waaaaay down as every single damn person in the room jumps out of their seats and shout and scream "YEEEEESSS!" A melancholic electro-tune starts playing and people start singing with Miku's voice. **(A/N: Seriously, if you have not heard the song, then you do not know why I chose this one."**

**_"If you had ears like mine, then I would sing you a song from the bottom of my heart but would you HEAR ME? If you had a heart like mine, then I would flood you with all the love I had but would you FEEL ME?"_**

Miku and I are the only ones not standing and clapping and singing. We still sit gaping at the screen. But although my face looks totally blank, my heart wrenches up inside. I see Len from the corner of my eye staring at me.

**_"Hey, if you are predisposed to hate me, might as well just kill me now. And save me from this misery. If I can't earn all your love, you don't need me at all, at all, at all...Baah!"_**

I really like that line but there's another I like even more. Both Miku and I worked extremely hard to get the syllables and pitch correct.

**_"It's just not my kind of game. But if I were to decline, I'd be cast aside and worth not a thing in your eyes. Hey, if I agree to try to hate you, would you try to love me who's beyond caring about your feelings. She that needs you now is gone. She's not here anymore, at all, hey, it hurts! 'Ya' know?'"_**

I had purposefully put 'ya' know' at the end of that, because it reminded so much about this person whom I had loved and the way he always talked. Does he realize that connotation? My use of words?

The song ends with a note disappearing off to the distance.

"Well, Rin Kagami and Miku Hatsune, please come up and retrieve your reward."

"Award?" I say out loud.

Shakily, I stand up and meet Miku at the aisle, all eyes fixating upon us. I get a reward?

The President holds up a golden trophy in the shape of a music note and passes it into the my trembling hands.

"To the first place winners! Rin-san and Miku-san!" she hollers out. The crowd goes wild and starts clapping and etc. etc...

"Would you like to say anything? Rin-san, Miku-san?" the Pres. inquires.

"Actually, I do." Miku snatches the microphone out of her hands and holds it up to her triumphant face, "WHAT NOW~!?"

"M-Miku, please, could you-" I try to calm her down because _I__ know _that she's trying to get back at Len, again. Miku had told me what she said to Len and I was, rather shocked at what she said. "Unnatural," she had said to me, "I thought you would be pleased for supporting you..."

_But not like that...the concept is wrong._

I lower my head, the spotlight shadowing my face.

"WHAT NOW!? YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING TO! Now, I will keep the person's name anonymous, BUT WHAT NOW!? I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE!" she hands me the microphone and says quietly, "Rinny-chan! Say something to the bastard!"

I'm not good at public speaking. One time, I was so nervous, I tripped while walking up to the podium.

"Okay..." I mumble, "U-Uh, well...you see. I am, v-very grateful for a-all of your guys' support a-and... I hope I have proven a point through the song's lyrics a-and...that maybe I have properly conveyed my feelings!"

"Yeah, you go Rin-chan!"

* * *

"See, now you got the song stuck in my head!" I complain just to myself as I take the dreaded walk to Modeling and Designing class. Why is it dreadful? Um...have you forgotten who I am sitting next to!?

"Hello Sensei..." I bow to her on my way in.

"RIIIIN!" she hugs me, "GREAT JOB ON THE MUSIC VIDEO!"

"T-Thanks..."

"OH RIN! I SAW YOUR VIDEO!"

"AMAZING INDEED!"

"IT TOUCHED THE DEPTHS OF MY FEEEELZ!"

I bunch of people start harassing me now even to when the school bell rings.

"Everyone back in their seats..." the Sensei says rather tiredly.

As soon as all assembled back into their chairs, I put my head down on the desk while listening to the speech she gives.

"Valentine's Day and White Day are coming up...so naturally, all of you are thinking about..." the Sensei indicates us to fill in the blank. **(A/N: White day is where boys give girls chocolate. And Valentine's Day is vice-versa.)**

"BOWS AND ARROWS!" one person calls out, mentioning the cupid's bow and arrow, "WE ARE DOING VIOLENT STUFF NOW!"

"No..."

"CUPID BUTTS!" another says.

"No..."

"HEARTS!" one girl calls out.

"Yes!" the Sensei claps, "And what do hearts mean...?"

"Well," the girl clears her throat, "The heart is a vital internal organ a human being cannot live without. It transports blood to the whole body so there is a sufficient supply of oxygen where-"

"ENOUGH!"

"Chocolate...I was just kidding Sensei!" the girl says light-heartedly.

"YES! FINALLY!" Sensei waves her hands in front of her, "Well, on those to days, instead of dressing normally, why don't you guys dress in something else? Yes you have to, and Yes, it counts for a grade."

_Noo...Valentine's Day?_

That's the worst holiday ever. I have nothing against it, but I just find the idea of giving someone a box of brown sweets or flowers just to prove your love to him is far-fetched to me. It simply makes no sense. If my boyfriend wrote a note with a heart saying 'I haven't cheated on you once' I don't know about you, but I'd be super happy. I'd be ecstatic.

* * *

_**~The day before Valentine's Day...!**_

"Such a hypocrite you are Rin!" Miku laughs after I had agreed to go out and buy chocolates with her.

I make a pout face. "I'm just buying them for some upperclassmen we know and for classmates too!"

"Like...?"

"You know, Kiyoteru-senpai, Lily-senpai, your brother, Kaito-senpai...THE LIST GOES ON!" I retort with a hint of agitation.

"Okay okay." She picks up a couple of boxes and drops them into the basket.

"Listen Miku," I say, taking a few boxes too, "I'm really happy for you to be my friend. I'm so glad we made up...or else I don't know where I would be now. Maybe hiding under a rock. Or dead at the bottom of a cliff...so if I could help you with anything, just ask. I-I don't know how to make up for you..."

She pauses to stare at me. I stare back.

1 seconds...

2 seconds...

3 sec-

"Okay girl, so happy you said all of that," she gives me a genuine hug, "But please, I'm not one to take all the drama and...sentimentality. If I can turn your words into a Taylor Swift song, we haz a problem. You can say that to your boyfriend, once you get him back."

"B-But he's-"

"AH NAAAH!" She says. "You are not going to object. You will get him back."

"I don't know..." I say quietly when Miku runs off to another sweets aisle.

* * *

**This chapter was boring D: BUT! The next one will be more thrilling with Leeen! :D**

**Thnx for Reading!**


	10. Escapade

**Ah, we are BACK! And hopefully this time will be more exciting/awesome or whatever...here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: wut?**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Here you are, Kiyo-senpai! Oh, and Kaito-senpai too! ...I didn't forget you Mikuo..." I hand out the heart-shaped boxes I purchased from the local Sweet Shoppe; I even wrote something for each and every one of the persons that received a box.

"Wow, thanks Rin!" Mikuo hugs me a friend-like hug.

"No problem," I say, returning the hug.

I dig through the rest of the bag to find two more boxes. One mint chocolate, the other milk chocolate with traces of lemon.

"Here Miku!" I give her the mint chocolate one.

She smiles and takes it. "I have one for you too, Rin-chan~!" She gives me a box too.

"Thank you!"

Tearing open the box, I'm surprised to see 2 oranges and 5 pieces of specially made chocolate. A note was in there too; I unfold the card and read it. I see Miku unfold my letter too.

_Dear Rin-chan!_

_I love you SO much not even the stars could count my love for you!  
I apologize for all the discrepancies and misconceptions that we've had...BUT IT'S IN LE PAST!  
Let's look toward the future together, okay? I love you! By the way...  
you know, when I was preparing the chocolate for you, I almost asked for leek-flavor XD  
Love ya~!_

_-You're one and only Miku_

"M-Miku-chan!" I cry, tugging at my Black Star outfit.

"RIIIN-CHAAAN! I LOVE YOU SO!" she traps me into a death hug.

"Both of you," Mikuo shakes his head, "Please, with the sentimentality. Please don't make this Valentine's Day turn into an old friendship anime."

He turns his head back around to Kiyo-senpai and Kaito-senpai. Miku sticks his tongue out at him.

"Did you read my letter Mikuo?" I ask.

"Huh?" he turns back around to face us, "U-Uh...y-yeah..."

"And? How was it?"

"W-well..."

"Be honest!"

"I-It made me...blush...a little!" he snaps, his face getting red, him trying to hide it while turning back.

Miku and I laugh, but Miku starts pushing me out of the classroom door.

"W-What are you doing!?"

"We're going to find Len!"

"W-WHAT!?" I start pushing Miku to go back in.

She points at the contents in my bag. "I saw you have one more box left! ...That's for Len, isn't it?"

I look down and blush a little. "Y-yeah...But I don't mean I want to say anything to him! I don't think he's just going to forgive me if I just give him chocolate! It's just that..."

"What? If you ask me, HE'S the one who should apologize to you!" she says.

"It's just that, I wonder if he will accept it!?"

"The bitch better! Or else I will make him eat leek for the rest of his poor little life!"

* * *

It's the Valentine's Day school prom dance and nearly every single damn girl has a date...except me and Miku. Well, Kaito-senpai did ask her out but she refused, saying she couldn't leave me in the 'cold, bitter wind of loneliness'.

"Are you still feeling sad Rin?" she asks worriedly, "You didn't give Len the chocolate, did you?"

Suddenly, the music starts playing "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by the band The Offspring.

"No, BECAUSE TONIGHT, THE DJ IS PLAYIN' MY SONG AND AIN'T NOBODY STEALING IT FROM THIS GIRL!"

I take Miku's hand and rush into the pit. Hundreds of bodies pushing up and against each other, the stench of sweat, fruit punch and various other annoying things...such as beerAHEM. Out of no where, a guys' body pushes up against me...and although I have not drunk anything, not even water, I feel very drunk.

I take whoever by the shoulder and spin him around.

"SHOW ME HOW TO LIE, YOU'RE GETTING BETTER ALL THE TIME!" I call out the lyrics as the song keeps on playing, the speakers exploding.

"R-RIN!?"

"H-Huh? LEN!?"

I let go of his shoulder. Suddenly, no one is in the dance except Len and me. We stare at each other for a long time. I observe his outfit which is called Blue Moon; it was meant to match up with my Black Star one...could you call this a coincidence. I remain mesmerized for a minute until the the drums of the song rang through the speaker, blowing up my eardrums, jar me back to consciousness.

"NOW DANCE, F*CKER, DANCE. MAN, I NEVER HAD A CHANCE!" I scream out more of the words to the song and nearly trip over my own heels. Stumbling backwards, I race out of the pit, totally forgetting Miku and Len.

"Rin?" It's Mikuo.

"Oh hey," I say.

"I saw you go into the whole mess...are you okay?" he asks.

"More...or less," I reply.

"I saw Len go in there too."

"I saw him in there..."

"WHAT!?"

"It was an ugly moment." I nod my head wisely.

"Well," he says, calming down, "I bumped into him the other day..."

I roll my eyes. Why do I care? "That's lovely news."

Mikuo looks a bit hurt and I immediately regret what I said.

"Sorry..."

"No, no. It's not you."

"Then what?"

"Well, Len said that he misses you and-"

"NO! NONE OF THAT!" I push Mikuo out of the way and run away, clutching the chocolate that I still haven't delivered.

I push through the crowd and dash over to the boys' dorm and to the mailboxes.

Len's room number...205...

_Here!_

I carefully lift the lid up and set the chocolate box inside.

Have a sweet dream...Len...

* * *

I sit in class the next day, suddenly realizing that instead in solo music class, I am sitting in Theater class.

"Hey Rin!" a voice calls to me.

I turn my head to see Mikuo. "Mikuo!? You're in Theater too!?"

He shrugs. "More or less..."

"Miku's not in the same class as me anymore..." I complain to him.

"I tried to convince her to join theater. But she said that she wanted to do culinary arts...I hope that she doesn't burn the food..."

"She'll probably burn down the building." I laugh.

He starts laughing too then puts on a more serious face. "Hey Rin..., about last night, sorry if I said something wrong..."

"Last night? Oh!" I say when he makes a face, "Nah, it's fine. It's my fault too..."

"STUDENTS!" the Sensei calls.

"Okay, see you Rin," he heads back to his seat.

A book gets passed out with the dreading title _Romeo and Juliet _by William Shakespeare. Not sure if troll, or seriously ridiculous.

"Every person will read lines from Juliet or Romeo depending on gender. Of course females read Juliet and males read Romeo. Read with conviction and determination, passion! As if you were on stage already!"

It took a long awhile to get to me...since we started from the other part of the room and some students felt too embarrassed to attempt the challenge. The course finally came to me.

"Rin Kagami?"

"Yes."

"Good, please begin."

I take a deep breath, knowing full well how to speak and react to the lines. What kind of strength, tonality and facial expressions to use.

_"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name,. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

"Thank you Kagami."

* * *

"Based on class votes and my reviews, we have chosen who will be Romeo and who will be Juliet."

She picks up the chalk and writes on the scratchy blackboard.

**_Romeo - Mikuo Hatsune_**

**_Juliet - Rin Kagami_**

My jaw drops.

_No way!_

ME!? AS JULIET!? And Mikuo!? As Romeo!? What does the Sensei think she's DOING!?

I don't want to be Juliet, I'd rather be Cinderella and run away from my true love...

But isn't that what I've done?

* * *

"Congratulations Rin."

"You too Mikuo..."

"..."

"..."

"I swear, I didn't even want for this to happen."

"Likewise."

Mikuo and I stood in the courtyard waiting for Miku to meet up with us. Both of us have agreed on one thing: we did not want to be the characters we were assigned to. It's stupid. A romance between _us!?_

I sigh. "I read a little further in the play."

"So did I," he nods, "It's basically just a bunch of sex jokes in a tragic romance, so to speak."

I laugh.

"Hey guys."

"Miku!" I turn around expecting my best friend instead I saw...

Mikuo waves his hand. "Hey Len!"

Len waves back but I take a few steps back only to run into someone else.

"Rin-chan~!" Miku hugs me from behind then squints past me and gives a low growling sound, "Why is HE here..."

"T-This is a mistake," I stammer, "I didn't ask for this. I didn't want to be part of a sex joke. I didn't want to follow Mikuo..."

"Okay, now I'm really confused. Nii-san!" she takes Mikuo by the ear. "Are you saying something dirty to Rin?"

"NO! LET GO!" she complies.

"Hey Rin..." I hear Len say.

I don't bother to answer. I pretend I don't hear.

"Rin." Mikuo says.

"Rin-chan~!" Miku calls me.

_Rin, Rin-chan! Rin! Rin...RIN RIN RIN! KAGAMI! RIN KAGAMI!_

Voices ring out my head and start crumbling below.

"No, STOP!" I clutch my head.

"What? Wait, HOLD ON! It's okay..." Len says, trying to gently take my hand.

I yank it back and break free from Miku's hug. I start rushing into the girls' dorm all the way up the stairs...

Rushing, I feel tears stream down my face as I remember what Len had told me. And what I had told Len.

_"You can be such a bitch Rin!" "I HATE you LEN KAGAMINE!" "I love you Rin." "I love you too!" "Rin!" "Len!" "Why...why did you leave me?" "How come you keep on breaking everyone's hearts!? LEN!"_

A supernatural power drives me on up the stairs. Up...up...up...until I break through the rooftop door and see what a barren landscape the rooftop was. The sky is cloudy gray and the wind picks up, making my school ribbon flash wildly with it.

I walk over to the edge and look down. My hands rest on the fence that really can't prevent someone from landing down there. ...If you do jump down, not seeing the end...will that be happy? Will that be lucky?

"Today is a great day..." I say unconsciously.

I put my leg over the fence but hang on.

"RIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I whisk my head back towards the door.

Len stands at the entrance, panting and out of breath.

"Rin!" he starts running towards me.

_No! Don't come near me!_

For a few seconds my feet have the urge to run, jump, aim, straight ahead and not see the end of the solid asphalt.

...I've given up on my 'one more time'... But I don't move. I stay put, my fingers clinging on for dear life at the fence. I feel Len firmly grab my hand which tries to pull me back to safety, if not for the fence barrier between us.

"Rin! What are you doing?!" the wind howls as he makes his voice heard above the raucous screaming inside my head.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"No...you can't!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"...You can't stop me."

"I will!"

What am I saying? It's like a demon has possessed me or something, driving me to the brink of my destruction. Destruction by my own right hand.

"Rin...!" he coughs as I look at him with blank, unfeeling eyes. A robot. But suddenly...

He's crying.

Len is crying.

Tears rake across his face as the wind pushes the fluid off from their course. His eyes are turning red as the thought of my death crosses his mind. At the same time, the scene of my death flashes into my mind too. He grips my hand more urgently and cries into it, his head down and once soft golden hair now coarse, stringy, thin pale yellow.

"Please don't leave me again Rin..." he mews like a kitten.

I gasp as light returns back to my eyes.

"Today, I don't need to try to reach your deafened ears," I say mechanically, "I don't need to try to fill your empty heart. All I need is to see the pain on your face. That's good enough for me in the end."

"RIN!" he sobs uncontrollably.

The screaming in my brain intensifies along with the howling wind.

_How many have you 'killed'? Crawling like a beggar, you're like that Media Monkey...living a dusty existence. Rin? Can you hear me Rin? A monochrome puppet._

Before I know it, my cheeks start getting wet with tears...again.

"Ah...AHHH!" I sob, putting my free hand over my mouth then back to the fence, "Len...!"

I get back over the other side.

Why am I crying too?

I wrest my hand away from Len's grip and softly tell him to get out the girls' dorm or else he would be punished by the school. He nods still keeping his head down, his face still soaking wet.

I disappear again.

* * *

**I apologize for the weirdness in this chapter. I don't know what I was doing XD But I am sorry for making Rin go through all of this...more chapters to come! Please REVIEW, it always helps!**

**Thnx for Reading :D**


	11. Moonlight

**Minna-san! First of all, I MUST APOLOGIZE FOR THE INACTIVITY. D: There was Halloween and then there was school and the allergies..., and then I woke up the next day... D: Well, ONWARD MY WAYWARD FOLLOWERS.**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid is currently not being abused by me.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

There was another project for Theater though it didn't really have anything to do with it. Students were to volunteer for an audition for a live performance and sing a song made from Solo Music. After my attempt of suicide, I thought doing something I liked would cheer me up and help me focus on something else. And so...of course, being the idiot I am, I tried out and...

"Rin Kagami, you are entered the main singer for the performance!? I LOVE YOU!" Miku hugs me so hard I nearly suffocate.

"A-Ah, lack...of...oxygen," I breathe as soon as she let me go, "Well, I didn't really expect to get in. And especially not for the lead role! Good Jesus is real. Plus, you've said that every day now. Tomorrow's already the live performance!"

I really can't believe it; and I don't want to. It's not that I don't have the courage to sing and dance in front of everyone, in fact, I live for that! It's just...the lyrics are so...

"Well, I'll let you study your notes and some of the modifications to make it easier. See ya~!"

As soon as Miku was completely out of sight, I drop my bag onto the grassy turf and continue to observe the rash pencil markings as well as the highlighted dynamics and where I suddenly go soft.

_Tomorrow's the day huh?_

* * *

"Everyone, please welcome the group who will perform 'One of Repetition'!"

The crows goes wild as the group including me takes the stage.

**"I don't want to fall into this gaping wide hole a second time **  
**Repeating that over and over again, crying, I lose my way in the streets **  
**Don't you need me anymore? Can't I stay here anymore?"**

**"I truly believed I didn't want to doubt  
I felt that you were growing farther from me but  
It was all a lie from the start we were never close to begin with.  
Yet I got ahead of myself, how foolish I am."  
**

I start with a somewhat monotone but mellow tone in something that sounded like a rap...but at the same time not really. The lyrics and rhythm, and everything hurt my heart as I remembered everything.

_Len do you hear me?_

I fling that thought out of my head put it is instantly replaced, just how another electron is substituted for a missing one in the process of photosynthesis.

**"When you said you love me  
Was it only a bait to tame me?  
After having had your fun playing with me,  
Are you going to forget to even throw me away?"**

**"..."**

**"When the doll realizes that there are countless replacements for her  
I guess that would mark the immediate end of her service.  
I stopped turning around as my body remained cold.  
Yearning for you, these ruler straight curves have gone completely mad.  
Open the door where the waves are still hitting the shore good-bye."  
**

I turn my head away from the crowd as I say the 'good-bye', but I keep my gaze, searching, as the curtains lower and everyone starts to high-five each other. But as everyone files back into the changing room, I stay, facing the curtains. I clasp my hands together and look down as if praying for something to happen, but nothing did as nothing came out of my mouth. That same line rang in my head:_ "Are you going to forget to even throw me away?"_

I walk back to the changing room but every performer had already dressed.

Still humming the tune, I slip my black Theater T-shirt on and pull up my shorts that fell just before my knees. I walk out.

"Hey Rin!" I jerk my head toward that voice.

"...Mikuo," I say.

"GREEAAAT JOOOB!" he takes my by the shoulders and shakes me enthusiastically.

"I swear, you're just like your sister!" I complain, mid-swing.

He grins and throws me something. I catch it.

"What's this?" I ask, gripping the paper-wrapped box.

"A little something from yours truly," Then he just turns his back to me and waves his hand.

_What's that supposed to mean...? Something from Mikuo himself?_

I unfold the paper.

Inside is a Juliet wig, or rather just the long hair tied in ribbons part...oh yeah. My hair is too short, so I can just clip this to the back of my head and then...yeah!

Aw, Mikuo went and bought it for me? How nice.

* * *

Two weeks later, the curtains rise in front of me again, only this time not dressed in a mini-skirt, but a long olden-time gown and a long braided ponytail. And Romeo, er, Mikuo at my side also in a rather Shakespearean costume.

I wince as Juliet's father makes a dirty joke on how Juliet wold fall down and eventually have 'do-the-things-in-the-dark-locked-room' with a guy, which of course would probably be Romeo.

I wince once more as Mercutio, who is chatting about naughty love who-knows with Romeo, says, _"If love be rough with you, be rough with love. Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down." _Translation needed? The cure for heartache is to go out and have a 'indecent-bed' time.

Mikuo was right, this play is about as much as sex jokes if anything. Then it comes to me...

_"Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo?..." _My voice so forlorn, I call for my so-to-speak love.

I continue with my lines but out of the corner of my eye, I catch Len sitting among the dark crowd. Rolling on with the play, I remember all my lines perfectly but I keep a fixation upon Len. Does he notice me?

* * *

"We finally did it!" I say myself as I walk back to the dorm.

The play was a huge success, nothing went wrong with the lighting, nor the crew, and no one forgot his or her lines.

But while in my dazing reflection, I spot Len sitting on the grass near the fountain. Without giving much thought, I move closer. What is he doing? Isn't he supposed to be back at the dorm? The stars have already come out and no one stood around in the courtyard. Just Len and I.

"...Len?" I say softly.

Then I hear him. That little moaning sound that came deep from the depths of his heart. It wasn't very loud, but I am able to make sense of it. He mutters a couple of things I don't catch so I move even closer, out of my will.

"...Rin..." he mumbles.

_My name?_

He puts his head into his hands and shakes it. "Rin..."

...

...

Bitch or not, this guy needs some life counseling. I boldly walk straight up behind his back so my presence would be felt. He takes notice and looks behind.

"..."

"..."

"...You rang?" I say.

His silence gives no answer, but his dark glassy eyes reflect the sadness and grief, just as how Romeo thought his Juliet had died.

I crouch down and hug him from behind.

_All on impulse Rin, all on impulse._

He puts a hand on mine. Neither of us say anything, but the fact that we're holding each other in the first time in forever...is good enough for us both. But the awkward silence does tickle my nerves in a bad way. Shivers run up my spine as Len's hand, once so warm to the touch, feels cold on mine.

"I'm not throwing you away..." he mumbles.

"W-what?" Clearly, I'm not sure what he's saying and nor do I want to make sense out of it.

"I said...I'm NOT THROWING YOU AWAY!" he shouts.

I try and release him but Len only turns around and throws his arms around me, his face buried into my clothes. He starts crying again. But I'm so startled, I fall back onto the grassy turf with a thud.

"I'm not throwing you away...There aren't any replacements for you...I need you all the time, stay here forever. And, when I said I love you..." he spouts completely insane words out and not looks at me directly in the eyes, tears pouring out.

"Len are-"

"When I said I love you, I REALLY MEANT IT WITH ALL MY BEING!" he cries out loud, gripping my shirt, sobbing, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, so sorry! _I'm sorry..."_

Shaking, he slowly relinquishes his grip and bow his head. Oh God, what just happened? Is Len high off of something? Gone and lost all sense of sanity is what he is. He...I...guess I really don't know anything about him, do I? Dammit Rin, not again...

I guess it's time I said something? "Thank you...Len."

He looks back up to my face. I give him a weak smile; I can feel my eyes become blue and milky bleak...but I fight it, so I won't let Niagara Falls start waterfall-ing down my face. I touch Len's cheek.

"I'm sorry too."

Again, the silence...only broken every now and then by the chirp of crickets and the distant hoot of a owl. The moon shone brightly over our heads as a cloud lifts away from the moonbeams. The light brightens our faces. We both sit up.

I look up into his still bleakly-sick blue eyes. He looks back into mine.

_Ha...what a lot of fools we are..._

"I admit it..." I murmur, averting my gaze, "I still really like you."

Len lets his hand touch and rest on my shoulder; he moves me closer.

Huh, Niagara Falls is as good as a warm hug on a snowy day...but it's hell as it spills over my waterline and covers my attempting weak smile. Oh, I feel the tears coming down fast. One...two, three-OH MY GOD! It's useless to count anyways! A waste of my time. I barely feel it when Len and I are noticeably close.

"How come I wanted to erase you from my memory?" I cry, "How come you're always the one giving me such a hard time and yet enjoyable ones too? Why did I ever want my life to end? Is...is there no meaning to love anymore? I-"

Bam.

Len's distance to me became as prevalent as zero.

"Mm..."

His hand wraps around my back as the other hold my chin up. My right hand rides up and touches his cheek. Len's soft lips lay directly on my slightly-chapped ones as we trade off words we could never say.

The kiss breaks.

I blush crazily.

_What's happening? What the hell just happened!?_

"I..." he breathes out.

Giving him full attention, I brush a lock of hair away from Len's eyes. He blushes too.

"I have been waiting for you-have-no-idea how long for this to happen. And now that it did..." he smiles a little.

"Shut up...that was my line," I mumble.

He pauses and I do too.

Shadows from his messy hair cover his eyes now as he look to the star-lit sky.

"Good sky tonight," I remark.

But he doesn't reply.

"What's wrong Len?" I ask.

"..." Nothing.

"Dude, tell me."

"..."

"I swear to sweet mother of...Len!"

"I wish it'd rain."

"Huh?" I look at him with exasperation.

He shakes his head and says, "I like walking in the rain...'cause then no one knows I'm crying, ya' know?"

Len looks at me. "It's not good enough is it?"

Confused even more I look intently at him. "What's not good enough?"

"Me. I hurt you so much, physically...emotionally...what use am I?"

"..."

"..."

"...Silly."

"What?"

"Idiot. Fool, I could say."

"WHAT!?"

I tackle him to the ground and hug him with all my might. How could he think like that?

"Hey, RIN! Could you get off!? It-"

_"Idiot!" _I snap with the feeble poundings of my right hand, "Idiot! You're good enough for me! If you weren't then I wouldn't hug you! How could you say that!? You're an idiot Len! Idiot! I love you too much to change you! You're too perfect the way you are now! I DON'T LOVE YOU BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO CHANGE! I LOVE YOU FOR THE PERSON WHO YOU ARE NOW! DO YOU UNDERSTAND LEN KAGAMINE!?"

Stunned, he stops tossing me around and drops his hand.

I start to cry again.

"Waa...look what you did again!" I complain, hastily wiping the tears away.

He sits up and hugs me, "I'm sorry."

He kisses my tears and touches my cheek.

* * *

**Meh-heh. Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoyed! ...I guess there will be one more chapter and then I will start a NEW STORY!**

**Thnx 4 reading.**


	12. Proof

**Yes! The very last update for this chapter and then a brand new story!**

**Does anyone have suggestions for the new story? It will, or course, still be RinxLen LenxRin. If anyone does, please leave a review or PM me! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Last chapter-Vocaloid is sadly not dominated by me.**

* * *

_**Special~ Miku's side.**_

**Miku's POV**

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yep," she says.

"Positive?"

"One-hundred percent."

"I don't believe you."

"MIKU!"

I cross my arms with Mikuo standing nearby as I question Rin and Len about their retrieved relationship. Is Rin completely sure about this? I mean, Len! And, I didn't get to smack his face down to the floor yet! Heh-heh.

I sigh with a tone of 'okay-I-get-it' but I'm not completely trusting in Len at the moment.

"Okay then..., if you say so."

I let Rin walk ahead first. Just as Len is about to catch up to her, I take by his jacket hood, and yank him back.

"LEEEH! MIKU CHOKING ME!" he yells.

"Shut up! If I so much see you touch Rin's hair, _your head is off!" _I hiss dangerously into his ear.

"Uhh..." sweat drips down his neck, "Okay..."

Rin waves her hand for us and we hurry there to her. I don't get it. Those two make amends in a blink of an eye. It's just like...Cinderella runs from the ball, then runs back because she needed to get her shoe...and then, Poof! The magic's gone and she returns to being a maid that cleans the ashes from the fireplace.

Rin better not be running back for that slipper so fast. But..., if Len really does love her, he wouldn't care if Rin is the one who dusts the kindles back into an ash pan...Right?

I knew it, me and my wild brain.

We arrive at the Coffee Shoppe, but just as Rin's about to open the door, Len also makes a go for it.

Their hands touch and I immediately flare up.

"WHAT DID I SAY, LEN!?"

"OKAY, I AM SO SORRY."

Rin looks as us exasperatedly, "I don't know what's going on but I am really scared about it."

Mikuo bends down and whispers something in her ear.

Rin purses her lips together and mumbles, "Okay, I get it."

* * *

We stay there and browse around the bookstore a little while then start heading back to the campus ground. And throughout the whole time, I keep my eyes an Len and Rin, making sure he doesn't do something hurtful or stupid again. Mikuo and I even start doing signals like, "They're a little close, don't you think?" and "HE TOUCHED HER SHOULDER." and I will also mention the things that could have been said aloud: "YOU STUPID!" "SHUT UP!" "WHY AM I RELATED TO SOMEONE SO STUPID!?"

So basically we stood there glaring at each other the whole time, but my out of the corner of my eye, I catch Len discreetly tugging the fabric of Rin's coat and gently pulling her to come.

I walk behind with Mikuo as Rin and Len walk in front laughing about something.

"Okay Miku, I know you want to protect her, but I really do think he's changed...both of them have," Mikuo tells me.

I stare at him, "In the good name of the leek, do you have any idea how hurt Rin was!?"

"I know! That's why Len needs to be here."

"But it was his fault..." I suddenly remember how stupid I was back then. How I cried, how I raged against Rin, "It was all his fault...Len's a huge idiot."

He smiles at me, "I know that better than anyone else, I'm his best friend after all. And I get you too, for God's sake, you're my little sister."

My older brother brushes a stray tear from my cheek, "Really, you're such a baby."

"You suck," I retort, hastily wiping the rest of the tears away.

"Hey, you two sibling lovers!"

Rin's light playful voice rings out through the air and reaches my once deafened ears, "What do you love birds wanna eat!?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Mikuo and I say in unison.

"Ew! Mikuo! GET AWAYZZ! I'd rather take Kaito-senpai!"

"WHAT!?"

I take off from him, my teal hair streaming out behind me.

"Rin-chan! That was mean!" I complain.

"Heh-heh~!" she hugs Len and snuggles close to his chest.

I shoot Len daggers as he mouths to me with wide eyes: "She touched me first!" I shift my gaze to Rin who's smiling and blushing that she's holding the person whom she loves the most. Len lays his arms around her too and softly pats her hair, smoothing out the tangles in the blond locks.

My feet planted to the ground, I gaze at them, mesmerized.

...

...

...I guess I'm beat.

"Huh," I smirk.

"What?" Rin looks up from the embrace to my dark eyes.

"You've beat me, again. Damn, I've lost all my flair," I mumble, "First at love and now this."

"What?"

_Rin's such an idiot like that. She doesn't know what I mean? Maybe...that's a good thing._

I nod to her and start walking off into the distance.

* * *

**Mikuo's POV**

"What the hell does Miku mean by that?" Len wonders.

Miku walks off without us. No one knows this, but she's crying. She doesn't know it herself either.

"Miku...went through a lot," I try explaining, "She lost to you with Len. And she lost trying to protect you, Rin."

"Protect me? From what?" Damn, this girl is clueless.

I sigh and explain further, "From Len."

"WHAT!? FROM BABY!?"

_"BABY!?"_ Len shouts indignantly.

"She was scared he might do something to you again," I say starting to panic for some reason, "That he would raise his hand against you again. Miku finally knew she can't keep your guys' distance from each other and...gave up, I guess."

"Miku..." Rin looks awfully guilty.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

I you my already-soaked sleeve to wipe some more tears away although I thought I had no more.

I couldn't protect Rin? I hope they will stay cool for the rest of the time. Because I don't know what Len will do next...why do I not trust him? Oh, maybe it's because he lied to me...yeah, that must be it.

"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" I holler to the sunset sky. The amber streaks gave no reply.

"Miku-chan~!" I hear someone.

Turning my head around, I find Rin and Len and Mikuo.

"What...what are you guys doing here?" I sniff, trying to cover the fact that I had been crying.

Rin walks over and takes my hand.

"Just trust me," she smiles pleadingly, "Please?"

"..."

"..."

"...Okay," I consent.

Rin walks back and gestures me to watch.

"MAKE THIS A WITNESS TO OUR PROMISE!" she yells to me.

"What?" I say.

Smack.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Quickly, I pull Len's neck down and plant my lips onto his.

"Rin-mmf..." he mumbles.

"Shut up," I whisper.

We stand there in a trance and I faintly hear the snapping of a camera. But I don't stop. In fact, I cup my hands around Len's cheek and deepen the kiss.

Len hugs me tighter as we break the kiss.

I look back towards Miku who holds her phone and I give her a dangerous glance.

"For memorial purposes of course!" she says innocently, then says under her breath, "And also for social networks."

"MIKU!" I shout.

"OKAY! I GET IT!"

She puts the phone back into her pocket and crosses her arms at the both of us.

"Fine," she huffs, "But if I _ever _find you guys fighting or making out in my room...consider your lungs stolen from you!"

Miku hurries to Mikuo and drags him away with her.

Left alone, Len and I stand in the courtyard searching in each other's eyes.

"She has a point though," Len says.

"...I know," I admit reluctantly.

I hug Len again, he kisses my forehead and I kiss him back on the cheek.

"...After all that, can our love officially start now?" he asks.

"Yep!" I smile.

His warm scent drifts around me as he leans down, his sweet breath right on my cheek. A pair of eyes to look at me, a pair of arms to hold me, and a mouth to say 'I love you' and also...to kiss me.

Just as it does now.

"Len..." I push him a little away, "Okay, we done?"

"Okay, okay!"

I push my hand into his as we walk back to the dorms, college love finally started.

...The stars are coming out.

* * *

**ZE END. ****Finally! I finished this chapter! I really hope you guys liked it although there might be mistakes here and there -.- Sorry. ANYWAYS! My new story. YES! Another RinxLen because I am an addict. If you liked this one, I bet you'll like the next one :3 Preview? Here:**

**Rin's POV**

I kept running in the the rain and my pace went slower and slower until I went to straight zero miles per hour. I trip over my own leg, if anything, and fall onto the wet sidewalk. I wince at the pain in my left arm where the knife had pierced my skin over and over. I lean over and finger one of the various bruises on my right leg.

It hurts, it's frustrating. I want it to stop!

...I want to die.

God's plaything lay frozen cold, dirty and matted on the drenched concrete with nothing to live for. The road lay empty as everyone sought shelter from the shattering hail and cold drops of rain.

_Who is that...?_

I barely see anything through my blurred vision, but I manage to make out a vague shape of a boy...golden locks of hair.


End file.
